The taming of Lovino
by Shinigami-cat
Summary: Ludwig goes to a new school in America and falls in love with Feliciano on the first day. But Feli's grandpa won't let him date until Lovino dose. What is Ludwig going to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Shinigami-cat: **So we've been looking at _the taming of the shrew _by Shakespeare in class. And one of my friends asked me if I could make a Hetalia version on it. So here it is. I also used inspiration from _10 things I hate about you_. So I hope you all like it **=3**

**Summary:**

**Ludwig ****Beilschmidt has moved from Germany to America to go to the same school as his older brother Gilbert. But he falls in love on his first day with the cute Feliciano Varga. But sadly Feli's grandfather won't let him date until his older brother Lovino dose. What is Ludwig going to do?**

**Warning:**

**Cursed language, so on for forth, yada, yada, yada and enjoy. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**The Taming of Lovino**

Ludwig was anxiously waiting for the plane to land, now this wasn't because he was nervous because he was afraid of flying, but because he hadn't seen his brother for a year. He wondered if they would still get along after all that time. In fact he wondered if his brother was going to pick him up from the airport. Soon the plane descended and people started to get off. Ludwig held his breath and look around for any sign of his brother. And boy, did he get a sign.

His brother was standing on a chair holding up a huge sign with the word _**WEST**_ painted on it in big, bold capital letters. The only way it could have been even more noticeable was if it was wrapped in tensile and the words were neon lights. Underneath the sign was his older, albino brother Gilbert. He had a wide grin on his face and a little yellow ball of fluff attached to his head.

"It's awesome to see you again West." Said Gilbert as he patted his brother on the back. "What's it been? A year? Let's get your bags and get the hell out of here."

Ludwig sighed. "It's good to see you too Gilbert. What's with the bird?"

Gilbert pouted. "We haven't seen each other in a year and you ask me about Gilbird?" He pointed to the fluffy yellow bird o his head. "We can talk about it later at my place."

To put a long story short; Gilbert and Ludwig got Ludwig's bags, they got into Gilbert's car, Gilbert talked all about how and why he had Gilbird, they got to Gilbert's apartment, dumped Ludwig's stuff in the spare bed room and got drunk. About half an hour into their drunkenness Gilbert started to ask Ludwig some very personal questions. Starting with the one question he was dying to know.

"So… Are you still hiding in the closet?" He asked.

Ludwig almost choked on his beer. "What are you talking about? I'm not gay."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Oh, so the fact that your porno collection consists of nothing but men fucking each other means absolutely nothing than?" Ludwig's face went bright red. Gilbert shrugged. "Whatever. I won't judge you. Being bisexual I got no right to judge."

Ludwig felt a little uneasy when his brother brought up that topic. It was true that he was gay, but he had never told his parents about it. The only reason Gilbert knew was when he had gone through Ludwig's stuff he happened to find that explicit material. Gilbert had been supportive about it to. Always trying to help pick out a boyfriend for his little brother because he just awesome like that. But he did get frustrated with Ludwig when he didn't even tell him what kind of guy he was after.

"Why don't you start a fresh this year?" Asked Gilbert. "Mum and Dad are living in Germany, you're here with the awesome me in America and you can freely swing any which way you like."

Ludwig said nothing. He had always admired how Gilbert could always say whatever was on his mind, even if it did get him into trouble a lot. Gilbert patted Ludwig on the back and stood up. "Now if West while you're thinking that over… I'm going to throw up." Gilbert dashed towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut. A few seconds later Ludwig could hear the familiar sound of vomit hitting porcelain. After about a minuet Gilbert had remerged from the bathroom. Gilbird was flying around Gilberts head and tweeting loudly. "By the way Lud," Said Gilbert. "School starts tomorrow so don't drink too much."

The next day Ludwig woke up early to take a shower. He hadn't have one yesterday because he was too drunk. He got changed into his uniform, made breakfast for him and his brother… and woke up his brother. Gilbert wasn't too happy about that, but after he had stuffed himself at breakfast all was forgiven. Eventually they got into Gilbert's car and drove to school.

By the time they got to school Gilbert was complaining about the schools animal policy. "I still don't know why they won't let me bring Gilbird to school. He's too damn cute."

Ludwig rolled his eyes and got out of the car. "I really couldn't care less _Bruder_."

Gilbert gasped. "You lie I know you care about me." He slung his arm over Ludwig's shoulder. "We have some time before our classes start. So I'll be an awesome brother and show you around." He led Ludwig around and pointed out several groups of people. "You see that dumb jock with the blue eyes and glasses? That guy is Alfred. He's the schools beloved quarter back. We don't get along. Evil Russian wearing a scarf? That's Ivan, we don't get along. Over there you have your Goths. Over there that chick is Elizaveta. We don't get along. Over there are your cheerleaders. Oh and here comes the Italian mafia now." Gilbert pointed over at two boys walking around the side of the school.

Ludwig was raised an eyebrow. They were twins with some slight difference. One of them had dark brown hair, a curl on the right hand side of his head and was scowling. The other on the other hand had slightly lighter hair, had a curl on the left hand side of his head and was smiling happily. Ludwig couldn't explain it but when he saw the young Italian smiling brightly, he could feel his heart speeding up and his mouth went dry.

Gilbert started giggling uncontrollably. "Oh man West."

"What?" Asked Ludwig. He was used to his brother spontaneously laughing for no reason.

Gilbert steered Ludwig towards one of side mirrors of his car. "Your face." Said Gilbert. "Look in the mirror." Ludwig looked in the mirror and gasped. His face was bright red. Red as a stop sign, if not redder. "You went like that as soon as you saw the Italian brothers, which one do you like?"

"I… er…Gilbert…" Stuttered Ludwig.

Gilbert slapped Ludwig's back. "You liked the smiling one right? Of course you did. My awesome intuition is never wrong." Ludwig nodded in defeat. Yes he did feel something when he saw him, but he wasn't sure if he really liked him. He didn't even know his name. Luckily Gilbert answered that for him. "That little cutie is Feliciano Vargas. He's a bit of an idiot, but he is really nice, sweet, friendly, a good cook and is about as straight as a pink unicorn, with a rainbow horn, wearing fluoro green pumps in gays only night club."

Ludwig face palmed. His brother had a very interesting way of describing people. Then Ludwig made the very unfortunate mistake of asking his brother a question. "What about his brother then?"

Gilbert's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You can't be serious. You like Lovino?"

Ludwig punched his brother in the arm. "I'm just asking East."

Gilbert pouted and rubbed his arm. "I'm just making sure, because Lovino is one nasty son of a bitch. He is spiteful, rude and an overall basted. I hear a girl asked him out once and he shot her down like it was nothing. He did the same when a guy asked him out. He has a reputation for being a mother fucking asshole."

And on that cheerful note the bell rang and everyone headed inside. "Have fun today West." Said Gilbert. "Try and stay away from that mother fucker Lovino."

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. First and second period, geography. Recess. Third and fourth period, metal works. Lunch. Fifth period, geography again, but sixth period was science and boy was Ludwig in for a surprise.

About fifteen minutes into the teacher's long lectures about genetics when there was a knock at the door. The teacher opened the door and in stepped a rather embarrassed looking Feliciano. "What's the excuse this time?" Asked the teacher.

Feliciano blushed a deep red. "I… I got lost… again. I'm so sorry."

"Just take a seat next to Ludwig and copy his notes." Feliciano nodded and sat next to Ludwig.

Feliciano smiled brightly up at Ludwig. "Hi I'm Feliciano. It's really nice to meet you. What are we looking at? Is it atoms? I can't understand how they work. Do you like pasta?"

Damn it. Thought Ludwig. Gilbert was right, Feliciano was too cute. "I… I'm Ludwig. It's nice to meet you too. We are actually looking at genetics."

Feliciano pouted. "I can't understand a thing a thing about that stuff." Ludwig blushed. Feliciano looked so adorable like that. He mentally slapped himself. Feliciano looked up at Ludwig with a quizzical look. "Are you okay Ludwig?"

Ludwig shook his head and moved his workbook over towards Feliciano. "You should copy this out." Feliciano smiled and started to copy down Ludwig's notes. Ludwig couldn't help but smile at the Italian.

After Science the bell rang and it was time to go home. Feliciano followed Ludwig back to his locker. They had started to talk about some things and Feliciano had declared that they were friends. Ludwig wasn't complaining. "Ve, what's it like in Germany?" Asked Feliciano.

Ludwig smiled. It was nice for Feliciano to take an interest in his home country. "It's nice enough." He said as he opened his locker. A note fell out and landed at his feet. Ludwig picked it up.

_WEST_

_I'm ditching school to hang out with my friends._

_Take the bus home. You have keys right?_

_B.T.W you left your phone at home._

_From the Awesome me. =P_

Ludwig had the sudden urge to strangle his brother. How was he supposed to know which bus to take? He only arrived in America yesterday. And why did he leave his phone at home? He couldn't even call his brother. Ludwig sighed and began to hit his head against the locker. He hated his brother when he did stuff like that. "Ve? Are you okay?" Cried a very alarmed Feliciano. "What's wrong?"

Ludwig sighed. "My brother has decided to leave school early today and leave me stranded, and I don't even have my phone today so I'm in a bit of trouble."

"You can come to my house and call your brother." Said Feliciano. "It's been ages since anyone has come over." Before Ludwig could protest Feliciano was already pulling Ludwig out of the school.

It didn't take that long before they got to Feliciano's house; it had high walls and men in black suits carrying concealed guns and other weapons surrounding the place. The whole thing freaked Ludwig out. Maybe when Gilbert described Feliciano and Lovino as the Italian mafia he was being serious.

Feliciano happily opened the door and invited Ludwig inside. "Grandpa!" Called Feliciano. "I'm home."

In walked a broad shouldered brown haired man. He had a huge smile on his face and held his arms open. Feliciano jumped into the man's arms. "Welcome home Feli!" He said. "Where is your brother?"

"He's in detention Grandpa."

Feliciano's grandpa sighed. "That Lovi…" His eye's eventually landed on Ludwig, who was still standing near the door. "Who might you be?"

Feliciano smiled and pulled Ludwig towards his grandfather. "This is my best friend Ludwig." Feliciano's grandfather raised an eyebrow. "Ludwig this is my grandfather."

There was an awkward silence. "Why don't you put your bag up in your room Feli?" Suggested Feliciano's grandfather with a smile on his face. Feliciano smiled and practically skipped upstairs. Once Feliciano was out of sight his grandfather turned to Ludwig and said in a gruff voice. "You. Kitchen. Now."

Ludwig gulped but followed. _I'm going to die_. He thought. _He is going to kill me._ Feliciano's grandfather was holding a cup of water and gave it to Ludwig. _It's poisoned. He's going to kill me. _"It's not poisoned." Said Feliciano's grandpa.

"Um why are we here mister-"

Feliciano's grandfather cut him off. "Call me Rome." Ludwig nodded. "And the reason why you are here is simple. I just want to know if you are just friends or if you are wanting more."

Ludwig almost choked on his tongue. How did Rome know he had slight feelings towards Feliciano? "Um… Rome I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Rome rolled his eyes. "You know perfectly well what I mean and I'm going to tell you this now, I'm going to kill anyone who even tries to date Feli." Ludwig gulped. Was he serious? "I'm only going to let Feli date when Lovi starts dating."

Before Ludwig could even register what Rome had even said Feliciano came skipping in with his happy smile on his face. "Are you and grandpa getting along Lud?" Asked Feliciano.

"Like two peas in a pod Feli." Said Rome.

"Ve, that's so wonderful. Didn't you need to use the phone?" Feliciano asked Ludwig.

"Ja, Feliciano." Said Ludwig. He quickly followed Feliciano out of the kitchen and in to the hall way. Feliciano sat on the bottom step while Ludwig called his brother.

"_Who dares interrupt the awesome me during eating time?"_

"It's me Gilbert."

"_Ludwig, how are you? Get home safe?"_

"Gilbert. I didn't know which bus to take and as you pointed out in your note I don't have a phone with me so I'm calling from Feliciano's house."

"…_YOU'RE CALLING FROM WHERE? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INSIDE?"_

"Feliciano invited me over."

"_Are you going out with him already?"_

"NO! It's not like that… We're just friends. I just need you to pick me up."

"_Francis is going to flip when I tell him you got inside the Vargas house without someone trying to kill you."_

"Wait, who is Francis?"

"_Never mind West. I'll get you in about two hours okay? Good. Later West, have fun."_

"No! Don't hang up!" Too late. Gilbert had hung up. Ludwig sighed and put the phone back.

"Are you okay Ludwig?" Asked Feliciano. "Did something happen? Is your brother okay?"

Ludwig rubbed his forehead. "My brother can get me in two hours. Is it okay if I stay?"

Feliciano beamed at that news. "Of course Ludwig! Stay as long as you want. It's been so long since someone has stayed over!" He jumped up and hugged Ludwig. Ludwig could feel his face going red. Damn Feliciano was light. He was also a little soft and he smelt a bit like spaghetti bolognas. Ludwig was about to return the hug when the door burst open and in walked a very grumpy Lovino.

"Yes I'm back and… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER YOU POTATO BASTED!" Yelled Lovino.

Suddenly Rome appeared in the hall carrying a gun. As soon as he saw Feliciano in Ludwig's arms after he had told him he would kill anyone who tried to date Feli, he pointed the gun at Ludwig's head. _Crap I really am going to die!_ Feliciano on the other hand just smiled and hugged Lovino. "Ve, so good to see you Lovi!"

"Damn it Feli." Said Lovino as he pushed Feliciano away. "You were just about to get molested by that fucking potato basted and all you can say is 'so good to see you Lovi'?"

Feliciano tilted his head in confusion. "Ve? What are you talking about?"

Lovino shook his head. "Damn it Feli you are such an idiot. That basted could have… WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN IDIOT? And you." He pointed at Ludwig. "Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you in my house and why the fuck were trying to molest my brother?"

Ludwig put his hands up defensively. "I wasn't trying to do anything." He said. He was still aware that Rome had the gun pointed at his head.

"Still doesn't explain who the fuck you are." Lovino growled.

Feliciano smiled. "This is my best friend Ludwig!" He said. "He left his phone at home so I invited him over to call his brother."

Lovino was on the verge of pulling out his hair. "THEN WHY WAS HE TRYING TO MOLEST YOU?"

"We just were hugging Lovi." Whined Feliciano. "You always exaggerate things." When Rome heard the word _exaggerate_ he lowered his gun and walked back into the kitchen. Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief. At least he didn't have a gun pointed at his head anymore. But he still had one very angry Lovino to deal with.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yelled Lovino. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Feliciano looked at his brother with his big puppy dog eyes "But he's my friend Lovi."

"…Fine." Growled Lovino. "Just stay the fuck out of my room, and that potato basted touches you in any way, shape or form yell and I'll kill him." Feliciano laughed like it was nothing and pulled Ludwig upstairs.

The next two hours passed by rather slowly. Mainly because Rome kept popping in to see if they needed anything and Lovino kept popping in to make sure Ludwig kept his hands off his brother. Eventually Gilbert rocked up and took Ludwig home. As soon as they were in the car Gilbert drilled Ludwig with questions.

"How the hell did you get in the house? Did you get into his bedroom? Did you kiss? Are you still a virgin? Did Lovino walk in on you two? What is Rome like in person?"

"First of all." Said Ludwig. "Why the hell did you leave me at school?"

"Oh that, I had to get Francis out of trouble."

"Who is Francis?" Asked Ludwig.

"Just one of my best friends, and I think you should know he's been trying to get with Feliciano for about three years now."

"Seriously?"

Gilbert nodded. "Totally, but because of Rome's rule that Feliciano can't date until Lovino dose Francis has been going insane trying to get Feliciano in bed. He's such a man whore. It would be totally unawesome if Feliciano's first was him. A cutie like that deserves something better than a one night stand."

Ludwig put his head against the cold window and sighed. "If only we could get someone stupid enough to date Lovino. Then maybe I could have a shot with Feliciano."

Gilbert laughed. "But where would you find someone brain dead enough to…" Gilbert slammed on the brakes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Ludwig.

A crazy smile was stretched across Gilbert's face. His red eyes shining brightly. "I know someone who is stupid and owes me a huge favour."

"Who?" Asked Ludwig.

Gilbert shook his head. "Never you mind little brother. Just leave it to me."

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat:** No prises for guessing who the stupid person who owes Gilbert a big favour is. Review please **=3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinigami-cat: **So now we know who is going to "tame" Lovino! It's Antonio! We all saw that one coming right? If you didn't please get your eyes checked, like right now. Anyway have fun reading, review and so on. I DON'T OWN HETALIA!

"No way." Said Antonio.

"Come on Antonio." Said Gilbert. "It's not like I'm asking you to chop if your hands."

"You may as well be."

Gilbert was sitting on the roof with Antonio at lunch trying to convince him to go along with his crazy plan. Which he had originally called; _Get Antonio to hook up with the Italian basted so my little brother can go out with Feliciano. _But Ludwig had made him change it to; _Gilbert's phsyco plan. _It wasn't going very well.

"But why?" Asked Gilbert. "Why won't you go out with that little prick?"

Antonio rolled his eyes and bit into a churro. "I think you just answered your own question Gilbert."

Gilbert was about to retaliate with an awesome comment when the door to the roof opened and in waltzed Francis. "There you are." He said. "I've been looking for you two for ages." He sat down next to Gilbert and smiled. "So why are you two up here?"

Gilbert pouted and turned to Francis. "Francis. I'm trying to convince Antonio to go out with Lovino so…" Suddenly a light bulb turned on in Gilbert's head and his plan immediately got renamed to; _Make Francis think I'm trying to make Antonio go out with Lovino so he can bang Feliciano when I'm actually doing this so Ludwig can go out with him. _"So you can go out with Feliciano!"

Francis's eyes widened. "Really? You would do that for me? Why?"

"Because… I'm tired of you being all depressed and stuff whenever one of us mentions the Italian brothers." Best lie ever.

Francis hugged Gilbert. "That is so sweet of you Gilbert!" He turned to Antonio. "So you're going to do it?"

Antonio shook his head. "Never. No way. Not in a million years. I will never, ever, ever date that prick even if you payed me."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Every man has his price Antonio." Francis pulled out his wallet and took out five hundred dollars. "I'll pay you five hundred dollars every time you go out with him."

Antonio would be lying if he said he wasn't a little tempted by the money, but even he had wouldn't stoop that low. "Sorry Francis, but there's no way I'd ever go out with him. I may be a little slow, but I'm not stupid. Besides if I accepted your money I'd feel like a prostitute or a hostess."

Gilbert didn't want to do this but he had no choice. "New Year's Eve last year."

"You aren't bringing that up again are you?" Asked Antonio.

"You were stoned, hit on a chick and I had to jump in and save you. I had a broken leg and a busted nose. You owe me big time."

"That's right Antonio!" Said Francis. "And think of this money as compensation for whatever in injury that Lovino might do to you."

Antonio sighed. "There's no getting out of this is there?"

"No." Said Francis and Gilbert in unison.

Antonio sighed and pocketed the money in Francis's hand. "If I get killed." He said. "I want a fancy funeral."

Lovino was once again standing outside the guidance councillor's office. He didn't even do anything wrong this time. All he did was point out that he couldn't understand Shakespeare. Which did sound an awful lot like; "Why the fuck do we have to learn about some fucking play that doesn't even sound it's in any fucking language? I'd rather eat that fucking British guy's cooking."

"Fuck my life." He muttered.

"Excuse me. Is this the guidance councillor's office?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and looked up at the Spanish man looking down at him. "What the hell do I look like?" Lovino asked. "A fucking information booth?"

"I'll take that as a yes then." He stood next to Lovino and smiled. "I'm Antonio by the way."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Does it look like I give a fuck? You stupid basted."

Lovino expected Antonio to be offended or at the very least shut up but what Antonio did next surprised him. He laughed. "Oh you're funny Lovi I know you care."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the fuck did you call me Lovi?"

Antonio shrugged. "Gilbert and Francis are going with the theory that I was dropped on my head when I was born. And I called you Lovi because I thought that was what your brother called you."

Lovino was fuming. "Only my brother can call me Lovi you stupid basted."

"Sticks and stones Lovi." Said Antonio. "So why are you here?"

Lovino gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. "Like hell I'd tell a fuck wit like you."

Antonio laughed again. "Well I'm here because I wasn't paying attention in science and knocked over a Bunsen burner. I almost set Gilbert on fire."

Lovino smiled. "Albino basted probably deserved it anyway." He looked up at Antonio. "What the fuck are you smiling at?"

Antonio was beaming from ear to ear. "You should smile more often. If you did people wouldn't think you're that much of an asshole."

Lovino scowled and flipped Antonio off, just as the door opened and out walked Ivan. "You're up next Lovino." He said with a creepy smile. Lovino huffed and went inside.

As soon as the door closed and Ivan was gone Antonio sat down on the ground and sighed. "This is never going to work." He said. "Lovino is too much of a dick."

Later that day Ludwig was in the library helping Feliciano out with his science homework, because no offence but… Feliciano is an idiot. They weren't getting very far with it either because as I previously stated Feliciano is an idiot. "Ve, I'm sorry Ludwig." He said. "I just don't understand it."

Ludwig shrugged. "I know it's a bit hard but it's something that we have to learn. Try this question out." Feliciano nodded and looked down at the question with determination in his eyes. He quickly started to scribble down the question into his workbook. Ludwig couldn't help but look at Feliciano's face; his eyes were determined but a little confused, his eyes wandered down to his lips, wrapped around the end of a pen. A hot feeling began to form in the pit of Ludwig's stomach. He wanted to reach over and pull Feliciano into his arms and kiss him repeatedly. But he knew he couldn't for three reasons; firstly there was no way he could ever be that bold, secondly Feliciano might not feel the same way about him, and finally he didn't feel like getting killed by the Italian mafia today.

"_Bonjour mon peu d'italien.__"_ Called Francis as he stood over Feliciano. "What are you doing here in this dusty old library?"

Feliciano smiled at Francis. "Hi Francis. Ludwig is helping me with my science homework."

_Francis?_ Thought Ludwig. _Was this the same Francis that just wants to have a one night stand with Feliciano? _Ludwig couldn't help but feel a little pissed off at his presence.

Francis looked over at Ludwig and gasped. "Ludwig… as in Gilbert's brother? That Ludwig?"

Ludwig sighed and nodded. "Ja, Gilbert is my older brother."

"You look nothing like him." Said Francis. "Anyway, do you want to hang out after school Feliciano?"

"Sorry Francis." Said Feliciano. "But I've already made plans with Ludwig. He's coming over to my house to help me with even more homework."

Francis gave Ludwig a you're dead to me look before smiling happily at Feliciano. "Oh well, maybe next time." Francis turned and exited the library.

Later that night Antonio and Francis were hanging out in Gilbert's apartment. Antonio and Francis were miserable. "How could you guys do this to me?" Asked Antonio. "How could you be so mean? I never want to hang around someone so… so… so feral again."

"What about me?" Asked Francis. "I asked Feliciano to hang out but he said he had already made plans with Ludwig! Can you believe that? Didn't they only meet yesterday?"

Gilbert was happily smiling at the comment Francis made. It was nice that he was helping his brother out with his love life, but he was a little ticked off that Antonio was complaining about Lovino so early. If Antonio backed out of this now no one would ever be able to be with Feliciano.

"Why don't you concentrate on something you like about Lovino?" Asked Gilbert. "Then every time he acts like a douche bag you just think of that and it won't seem so bad."

Antonio sighed and looked up at the roof. "Fine. Whenever he insults me I'll just remember when he smiled."

"That's the spirit." Said Gilbert. He then turned to Francis who was still acting depressed. "And you. Stop acting like an idiot. Feliciano has shot you down like that before, although he doesn't realise he is doing most of the time."

"I know Gilbert." Whined Francis. "But this is the first time he's done it because he's made plans with someone who isn't part of his family or the bloody Italian mafia." Francis rested his face in his hands and sighed. "Dose Feliciano like your brother or something? Or is it the other way around?"

Gilbert thought for a second. He wasn't one hundred precent sure if Ludwig wanted him to spread the word that he was flying under the rainbow flag just yet. "Not sure." Said Gilbert. "Either way I don't care. Who knows, if Antonio can go out with Lovino it might become a race to see who can get with Feliciano first."

Suddenly Francis's eyes lit up and he jumped up. "Oh course it's now a race, he is my competition and since this race involves love I will always win! I'll definitely get Feliciano in bed before your brother dose."

"I… I don't think you could call my brother your competition."

The door creaked open and Ludwig came in. "_Bruder_. I'm back." He called. Gilbird immediately flew over to Ludwig and began to chirp incessantly.

"West is back." Said Gilbert happily. "How was your day?"

"It was fine I guess. Oh I didn't realise you had friends over." Ludwig sat on the couch next to Gilbert, who immediately wrapped his arm around his Ludwig's shoulder.

"Let's see you already know Francis and that sad looking Spaniard is Antonio. He's the one who I told you owed me a huge favour." Ludwig gave Antonio a sympathetic look. "So how was your afternoon?"

Ludwig sighed. "Where do I begin? Rome stuck a gun in my face a soon as I walked through the door. Then he practically forced me to eat his cooking. It wasn't that bad actually. Then Feli and I started doing homework, than Lovino came home and tried to kill me with a text book."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow question. "Did you just call Feliciano… Feli?"

Ludwig nodded. "He insists that we are best friends and he just asked me to call him Feli."

Gilbert began to laugh as he pinched Ludwig's cheek. "Feliciano so has a crush on you." At that remark both Ludwig's and Francis's faces turn bright red.

"I think you are mistaken Gilbert." Said Ludwig.

"Totally." Said Francis. "There is no way a little cutie like Feliciano would fall for such a scary German."

There was an unsettling silence. It was only broken when Antonio crawled up into a ball on the ground and started chanting. "Remember the smile. Remember the smile. Remember the smile. Remember his god dammed smile."

**~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~**

"Damn it Feli." Growled Lovino. "Why was that potato basted over again?" He was pacing Feliciano's room while Feli sat on his bed with his head hanging low. "I should have knocked him unconscious and left him in under a bridge somewhere."

"You wouldn't really do that would you Lovi?" Asked Feliciano sheepishly. In all honesty he really liked Ludwig; he was really smart, kind and he looked really handsome. He especially liked hugging Ludwig because he could kind of feel his muscles through his shirt.

Lovino rolled his eyes at Feliciano. "Damn it Feli, you're almost as annoying as that idiotic basted I met today."

Feliciano tilted his head in question. "Ve? What was his name?"

"Antonio or some shit like that." Said Lovino as he kicked one of his brother's plushies across the floor. "Fucking basted just laughed at me and told me I should smile more."

"But you should smile more Lovi." Said Feliciano as he picked up a large stuffed dog and rubbed his face into its fur. "You frown too much. If you smiled more it would be easier for you to make friends." Lovino's eye twitched. Damn it all, if there was one thing he really hated it was his brother trying to give him advice.

Lovino flipped his brother off and walked out of his room. "Fuck this." Lovino walked down stairs, grabbed a jacket and walked out the door. He needed to calm down and clear his head. He didn't pay any attention to the dark clouds that were slowly rolling in, or the fact that the sun was setting.

Antonio was walking back to his house after his not so helpful chat with Gilbert and Francis. It was beginning to rain, but luckily Antonio had been smart enough to carry an umbrella with him. The rain slowly drizzled down at first but it soon started to bucket down. "Remember the smile." He muttered. "Remember the smile… I'm doing this for Francis and Gilbert. They would do the same thing for me… Maybe." He looked down at an empty can that just happened to be lying on the pavement. Antonio clenched his teeth and kicked it while yelling. "Remember his god dammed smile"

He watched the can fly through the air and hit someone on the head. "What the fuck?" Antonio knew that voice. The guy he hit in the head with the can turned around; thick jacket absolutely drenched, jeans also soaked, brown hair plastered to his face, except for that one random curl that refused to flatten out like the rest of his hair, huge honey amber eyes that seemed to glow with anger and surprise, with one scowl to match. Yes it was Lovino. Antonio was surprised at how cute, was that the right word? Probably. He was surprised at how cute the little Italian looked out in the rain. "Oh fuck." Said Lovino. "It's you again."

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat:** What will happen next? Who knows? Who knows? But what do you think will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

**Shinigami-cat: **The other day I watched a spider walk across my keyboard as I was typing away. It walked under the S key and needless to say I crushed it. Sadly my S key now gets a little stuck and now I have to hit the S key about five times before anything happens. This has nothing to do with the fan fic but at least you will understand if words don't make much sense now. I OWN NOTHING!

Needless to say Antonio was surprised to see Lovino standing out in the rain like a drowned rat. The rain was dripping down the young Italians face and his hair was in his eyes. Hell Antonio would have thought he was adorable if it wasn't for the fact that he was still frowning. Antonio's looked him over from head to toe, why didn't he have an umbrella? Antonio was about to ask him when Lovino sneezed. "Damn it." Mumbled Lovino before he sneezed again.

Now Antonio was many things; he was Spanish, a great guitar player, able to hole his liquor better than most people and quite a good dancer but if there was one thing he wasn't, he wasn't a heartless basted. So he couldn't help but feel concerned for Lovino. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Lovino glared at Antonio. "What the fuck do you think?" Antonio's eye twitched but he took a deep breath and kept remembering the brief moment where Lovino smiled. "I'm fucking drenched, fucking tired and fucking pissed that I happened to get hit in the fucking head by some Spanish basted." He sneezed again.

"Why are you standing out in the rain?"

"Why?" Growled Lovino. "Why? That fucking potato basted was trying to grope my brother's ass." Potato basted? Could he be referring to Ludwig? Antonio wondered. "Then to make matters worse my idiot brother didn't even seem to notice what he was about to do… Why the fuck am I even talking to you about this?" Once again Lovino sneezed.

Several questions went through Antonio's head at that point. The first one being, should I leave this prick out in the rain to suffer and die? The second one being, should I be nice to him and try to help him out? And finally, I wonder if there's any leftover churro's in the fridge? Antonio decided to forget the last question and smiled at the drenched Italian. "Why don't you come over to my house?" He asked.

"Fuck no." Was Lovino's answer. Then he sneezed again. "Why would I go to your house basted?" Lovino sneezed again and began to shiver. Antonio frowned. He thought the reason he wanted Lovino to go to his house was obvious. He wanted to help him out.

"I just thought that you would want to get dry." Said Antonio. "Besides my place is just a few houses up. But if you would rather stay soaked just stay there that's fine by me." Antonio walked past Lovino and continued up the pathway. Antonio knew that there was no way Lovino was going to follow him, but a sudden sneeze made him turn around. Lovino WAS following him. Antonio wasn't sure whether to be happy or pissed.

So that's how Lovino ended up in Antonio's house. Lovino was already regrating that decision. "I'll go get you some cloths then." Said Antonio as he walked down the hall.

"I'm already wearing cloths dumb basted." Growled Lovino.

Antonio laughed as he walked back to Lovino carrying a fluffy white towel and a change of clothes. "You need to change into something dry Lovi." Said Antonio with a smile. "If you don't you'll get sick." A light blush dusted Lovino's face. This just made Antonio smile. "Come on." Antonio said as he waved for Lovino to follow him down the hall. "The bathroom's this way." Lovino followed Antonio into the bathroom. He gave Lovino the towel and placed the cloths on the washing basket. Before he left the bathroom he turned to Lovino. "I want you to take everything off okay?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Yelled Lovino.

Antonio put up his hands in defence. "It's just so I can dry everything!" He said. "Or would you rather walk around with wet boxers."

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY BOXERS?" Antonio laughed nervously as he closed the bathroom door. Lovino frowned at the door. "Damn that basted." Lovino grumbled as he peeled of his cloths. They hit the tiled floor with a thump. He had almost completely stripped down but he stopped at his boxers. He was contemplating whether or not to actually take them off or not. There was no way in hell that he was going to give them to Antonio and he definitely didn't walk around with a wet ass all night. He sighed. There was no way he was going to win. He quickly pulled them off and wrapped the towel around himself.

Lovino quickly dried himself off and pulled on the cloths Antonio had given him. They were a little big and smelt of tomatoes but it felt nice to have something dry on. He walked out of the bathroom and into the lounge room. The heater was on and Lovino could hear Antonio humming in the kitchen. Lovino sat on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. It was still wet. "Oh Lovi you're done." Said Antonio as he walked into the lounge room carrying two cups of hot chocolate. He put them on the coffee table and walked towards the bathroom. "Be back in a second Lovi."

"Don't call me Lovi!" Yelled Lovino before he sneezed again. "Fuck my life." He sighed again and tried to get comfortable when he felt hot dry air hitting the back of his head. "WHAT THE FUCK?" He yelled as he jumped up. Antonio was standing behind him with a hairdryer in one hand and a comb in the other. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Drying your hair?"

"Why the fuck would you do that asshole?" Hissed Lovino.

"Because your hair is dripping wet." Said Antonio. "Besides if you keep your hair wet you might get sick." Lovino's face began to burn bright red. He was starting to feel hot, almost feverish. Antonio tilted his head in question. "Are you okay Lovi?"

"I'm fine basted. And don't call me Lovi." He snapped. Antonio suddenly cupped Lovino's face in his hands and pulled Lovino towards him, causing Lovino to forward onto the lounge. Lovino let out a yelp and shut his eyes tight. He could feel Antonio pressing his forehead against his own. "What the fuck are you trying to do to me?" Lovino whimpered.

"This isn't good." Said Antonio. "This isn't good at all." Lovino's eyes snapped open. He was looking directly into Antonio's large, green, concerned eyes. He could feel his face heating up even more, sweat began to dribble down the back of his neck and his heart began beat against his rib cage. What the hell was wrong with him?

"What's wrong?" Asked Lovino.

"I think you have a fever." Said Antonio. "I'd better get you home soon."

**~~~~~The next day in the afternoon some time~~~~~**

Lovino was lying face down on his bed, too stuffed to move. His head was pounding, his whole body hurt, he couldn't breathe out his nose and to make matters worse he couldn't stop thinking about Antonio. Why was he so nice to him? He had called him every name under the sun but he didn't leave him out in the rain, instead he invited him back to his house. "Stupid basted." Mumbled Lovino.

Suddenly Feliciano burst in carrying a tomato plushi in one hand and a holding a thermometer in the other. "Ve, are you feeling any better Lovi?" Asked Feli. Lovi groaned in response. "I'll take that as a no then?" Feli sat next to Lovino and pushed the tomato plushi into his hands. It was soft and fuzzy. It felt nice to cuddle up to it. Lovino now understood his brother's love for these things. "Now I'm going to take your temperature." He pushed the thermometer against Lovino's lips. Lovino scowled at his brother. Feliciano sighed. "You know I could always use the other thermometer." Lovino raised an eyebrow in question. "But I don't think you would like to have something that cold shoved up your-"

Lovino cut him off with a cough. "Shut up Feli." He moaned. Feli took the opportunity to stick the thermometer into Lovino's mouth. After a minuet Feli took it out and frowned at the result. Lovino rolled over onto his side and clutched the plushi close to his chest.

"You should be okay for school on Monday." Said Feli reassuringly. "Why did you stay out all night anyway? Where did you go?"

Lovino scowled at his brother again. He didn't want to tell his brother that Antonio had found him out in the rain, taken him back to his house, gave him a change of clothes, and even dried his hair while he acted like a jerk the whole time. "You should know Feli. It's because of you and that potato basted that I'm sick." Well that part was true enough.

Feli's curl drooped down. He felt bad about being responsible for his brother's illness. He looked over his phone messages to try and get his mind off what Lovino had just said. Suddenly his face lit up and he jumped off Lovino's bed. "What the fuck?" Asked Lovino.

"Ludwig messaged me!" Beamed Feliciano. "I'm going over to his house today!"

"Fuck this." Mumbled Lovino. "You had better not be falling in love with that fucker." Feliciano stoped in his tracks and pulled a face, like he was in deep thought. "Feliciano." Growled Lovino.

That snapped Feli out of his thoughts. "Oh what were you saying Lovi?"

Lovino rolled onto his back and sighed. "Nothing, call me if that fucker tries to touch you." Feli smiled and left his brother in his own misery. Lovino looked up at the roof and sighed. Why did it hurt when he thought of Antonio? Why did it make him feel sick to his stomach? And why was his brother so fucking happy to see Ludwig? "Fucking potato basted." He muttered. "Fucking tomato basted."

**~~~~~ Meanwhile at Gilbert's apartment ~~~~~**

Francis and Antonio were at Gilbert's place again, this time they weren't being all pissy and bitching about Lovino and Feliciano this time. They were just sitting around drinking. "So what did you get up to last night?" Gilbert asked Antonio. "Cry yourself to sleep because Lovino told you to fuck off?"

Antonio laughed. "Actually I ran into him last night on my way home."

"What was he doing out in the rain?" Asked Francis.

Antonio began to laugh wildly. "Something about Ludwig trying to feel Feliciano up."

Gilbert and Francis nearly choked on their beer. "There's no way West would be that bold, ever." Spluttered Gilbert.

"How could Ludwig do that to Feliciano?" Gasped Francis. "I was going to do that to him."

Antonio and Gilbert looked over at Francis and said in unison. "Man whore."

Before Francis could open his mouth to retaliate the door opened and in walked Ludwig with a very excited Italian. "I'm back Gilbert." He said.

"Ludwig is back." Said Gilbert with a smile on his face. "And he brought a friend." Feliciano walked into the lounge room closely followed by Ludwig. "Have a beer West." Gilbert passed a bottle to Ludwig then looked over at Feliciano. "You can have one too if you can handle it."

To everyone's surprise Feliciano picked up a beer, twisted the top off using his forearm and drank half of it in one gulp. "Ve, it's really good." Said Feliciano with a smile. "Not as good as wine, but still pretty good."

"You drink?" Asked Antonio.

Feliciano nodded. "Lots of people wouldn't think it by looking at me but I can actually drink quite a bit. Unlike my brother." Francis laughed at this but Antonio, Gilbert and Ludwig were curious. "My brother can't hold his liquor to save his life. More than two glasses of wine and he's plastered."

Francis looked over at Antonio and smiled. "Use that information to your advantage."

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing Feli." He looked over at Gilbert. "We'll be in my bed room okay?"

"Oh!" Gasped Gilbert. "Going to have fun with Feliciano. Alone. Together. In your room. Did I mention alone?"

"Yes we're going to have lots of fun!" Said Feliciano with a smile on his face. "Aren't we Ludwig?" Ludwig's face went bright red. Everyone else just laughed. Feliciano was way too naive for his own good. "What did I say?"

"Nothing Feli." Said Ludwig as he began to pull him away from the laughing trio. Ludwig shut the door to his room and locked it to make sure that none of his brother's drunken friends (cough *Francis* cough) could get in. Feli happily fell onto Ludwig's bed and rolled around. Ludwig blushed at the sight. Feli was so adorable.

"Ludwig's bed is so comfy." Said Feliciano happily. "It's so big and soft and eep!" That's right, Feliciano bounced himself right off Ludwig's bed. He landed on the ground with a thump.

Ludwig quickly moved to his side. "Are you okay Feli?" He asked. Feliciano slowly sat up and rubbed his head and groaned in pain. Ludwig brushed the hair out of Feli's face accidently brushing Feliciano's stray curl. Feliciano let out a gasp at the sudden contact and buried his hands into his lap. This sudden action surprised Ludwig, obviously. "Um, are you sure you're alright?"

Feliciano nodded really quickly. "I'm fine Ludwig, really." Feli's face was bright red. "It's just… I didn't expect… um, realise that…" Feliciano would do anything for something to interrupt this very unpleasant situation. There must have been someone up there looking down on him because at that moment his phone started playing _Fuck You_ by Lily Allen. Feliciano quickly answered his phone. "Ve, who is this?"

"_Who do you think? Fuck my life."_

"Oh Lovino! How are you?"

"_Can you come back now?"_

"But I just got here." Pouted Feliciano. "I wanted to spend more time with Ludwig."

"_Feli I… I really need your help, I'm kind of stuck."_

"Stuck? Stuck where?"

"… _I, um… I kind of fell out of bed and rolled under it. Now I'm stuck. Get your fucking ass over here and please help me."_

Feliciano nodded. He knew when his brother said please and help in the same sentence he really needed help. "I'll be back soon. Don't you worry."

"_I'm not worrying." Growled Lovino._

Feliciano smiled and hung up. "Sorry Ludwig but I have to go now."

Ludwig was a little disappointed. Hell he was very disappointed. This was the first time he got to hang out with Feliciano outside of school and not have to help him with homework. But he knew that Feli would always help out his brother. No matter how much of a dick he was. "That's fine Feli." He said. Ludwig was sad to see Feliciano go, but they could always see each other later.

**~~~~~ In Lovino's room ~~~~~**

Lovino was stuck for real. He had wanted to get up and make something to eat but had instead fallen out of bed and some managed to roll under his bed. He would have easily pulled himself out if it wasn't for the fact that he got hid curl caught in one of the bed springs. "Today just can't get any worse." He muttered.

"I'm back Lovi." Said Feliciano as he skipped towards his brother. "Wow you really are stuck aren't you?"

"Are you going to just look at me or are you going to help?"

Feliciano bent down next to his brother and carefully untangled the curl. He was careful not to tug or pull on it too much. He didn't want to cause his brother any unnecessary anxiety, how thoughtful. When he was done Lovino sat next to Feliciano. His face felt hot, but he couldn't tell if it was from the fever or the abuse his curl had just undergone. Feliciano looked over at his brother in surprise. "So your curl dose that to you too?"

Lovino looked down at the bulge in his pants and sighed. Too tired to think of any witty insults he just said. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you and what do you mean 'your curl dose that to you too'?"

"Oh Ludwig touched my curl and I kind of…"

"That's it." Said Lovino. "I'm going to kill him."

"LOVINO!" Whined Feli.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Sorry this took so long to update, I'm kind of writing four fan fic's at once so bear with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shinigami-cat: **Today I went to the beach, it was cold. I listened to my iPod until it was dead. I read a book until my eyes hurt. I woke up until I fell asleep… A pretty bleak and accurate description of a day in my life. Hope it isn't too depressing for you all… I OWN NOTHING!

**~~~~~ Music class with Gilbert ~~~~~**

Gilbert was drumming his fingers against the desk waiting for the teacher to shut up and let everyone go do whatever. He was just itching to go beat the crap out of the drums. But it looked like this was a theory lesson so he had to think of something else to do.

"Wonder how West is going?" He whispered to himself. He thought that good old Ludwig was doing pretty well; he had been over to Feliciano's house several times, Feliciano had been over to the apartment once and as far as he knew Rome hadn't put a hit on him yet so it was all good. "Wonder how Antonio's doing?" Considering he was laughing and saying how cute Lovino looked when he was over for drinks on the weekend, he assumed that it was going well.

Suddenly Gilbert's ass hit the ground and he let out a gasp of shock. "Sorry Gilbert." Said Roderich. "Didn't see you."

"Like fuck you didn't see me you pompous prick." Growled Gilbert. If there was one person he really didn't like, it was Roderich. They used to be really good friends, until Roderich started to go out with Elizaveta. The one girl that Gilbert had ever fallen for. Ever since then they had drifted apart until they declared their hatred for each other by way of a series of pranks.

"Language Gilbert." Said Roderich as he walked out the door. When the hell did the bell ring? Whatever. Gilbert grabbed his stuff and headed out of the room as fast as he could. He needed to think up the perfect prank for a pompous, girl stealing, over all prick like him.

**~~~~~ Outside under the big oak tree ~~~~~**

"Now Feliciano," Said Francis. "repeat after me. _Ma vie, mon tout, mon amour.__"_ Since Feliciano's grades weren't going so well he was forced to take French language classes to make up for it and Francis was more than happy to teach him. Anything to get closer to his goal of having sex with the little Italian.

"My vi, mo to, mon a more." Said Feli. He had obviously butchered the French language beyond all comprehension. Francis rubbed the bridge of his nose. He hated it when people couldn't even pronounce something as simple as that.

"Let's try something a little shorter." Sighed Francis. "_Je t'aime._"

"Jet aina?" Asked Feliciano.

"Close." Said Francis. Maybe it would be easier to try and get Feliciano drunk, then try to screw him.

"Sorry Francis." Said Feliciano. "I'm sorry I'm so useless and stupid." He pulled his legs to his chest and started to cry.

"Why are you crying Feliciano?" Asked Francis. "You aren't useless or stupid at all." He pulled Feliciano into a one armed hug. "I think you are doing very well. You just need to practice a bit more."

"You really think so?" Asked Feliciano.

Francis nodded. "I know so."

Feliciano smiled up at Francis. "_Grazie _Francis." Feliciano looked at his watch. "I have to go now. I have soccer practice now."

"Of course Feliciano. Anytime you want to go over this just let me know."

"_Grazie _Francis." Said Feliciano again. "Um Francis? You can call me Feli if you like."

Francis beamed. "Of course Feli. Now run along you don't want to be kicked of the team now do you?" Feliciano nodded and ran off towards the sports field. As Feliciano ran off Francis couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He was back on track to getting with Feliciano.

**~~~~~ At the sports field after practice ~~~~~**

Lovino and Feliciano walked back home together. As usual Feliciano was happy and singing some random song to himself while Lovino was pissed as always. He was only just getting over his cold. "Draw a circle, there's the earth. Draw a circle, there's the earth. Draw a circle there's the earth. I am Hetalia." Sang Feliciano.

"Shut up Feli." Barked Lovino. He wasn't in the mood to hear his brothers singing. He just wanted to go home, have a hot shower and go to sleep. "You're obnoxious singing is giving me a fucking migraine."

"Sorry Lovi." Said Feliciano with a smile on his face. "Practice was good today."

"Would have been better if the tomato basted wasn't there." Grumbled Lovino. Antonio had been sitting in the bleaches watching Lovino practice. The whole thing made him uneasy. Antonio seemed to be popping up in his line of vision a lot lately, and it was pissing him off. He could feel his face going red just thinking about it.

"Ve? Are you okay Lovi?" Asked Feliciano.

"Of course I am." Said Lovino. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well your face is bright red. Do you have a fever?"

Lovino bit his lip and started cursing under his breath. It was that damn tomato baster's fault that he was acting like this. Lord knows why but it was.

**~~~~~ Several months later ~~~~~**

Gilbert was still wondering how to prank Roderich back but nothing came to mind. That wasn't until he watched a movie where one of the main characters was in a situation just like the one he was in now. A devilish smile stretched across his face. For this prank to work he would need fliers, the majority of the schools population, Roderich's address and some creativity.

"So my plan is simple." Said Gilbert to Antonio and Francis. "I plan on throwing a little party at Roderich's house. Free beer and destruction of private property for all."

"These little pranks of yours are getting tiresome." Said Francis. "They are so childish and immature."

"I agree." Said Antonio. "I mean what is the point?"

Gilbert scratched his head. He thought that they would be on board straight away, like always. Oh well, time to get creative. "Don't you guy's think it would be easier to get with Lovino and Feliciano if they were a little drunk?"

Francis smiled. "I'm listening."

"I mean… If they were drunk," Said Gilbert. "they would be a little more open to suggestions. Such as Feliciano being more open and less caring about whom he sleeps with and Lovino might not be such of a dick."

Francis was convinced and grabbed a stack of fliers out of Gilbert's hands. "Want me to throw these from the third floor stair case at the end of fourth period?"

"You know it." Said Gilbert. He handed some fliers to Antonio. "Chuck these from the roof and I'll slip these into lockers."

And so the Bad Touch Trio went to work. By the end of the day everyone knew about the party that was happening that Saturday night. Well everyone knew except Roderich of course. On the night of the party Gilbert had convinced Ludwig to go because he said a certain Italian might make an appearance.

So there they were at Roderich's house. The place was already pact and Gilbert couldn't help but laugh his ass off. Ludwig just shook his head and went inside to find Feliciano.

Feliciano was having a good time with his brother, well not really. Feliciano wanted to look around and talk to people while Lovino just wanted to get the hell out of their as quickly as possible. He hated being at parties, but Feliciano begged him to come along so he did. "Ve, I'm going to go find Ludwig." Said Feliciano. He disappeared into the sea of people.

"Stupid don't do that." Said Lovino. But it was too late, Feliciano was gone. He kicked himself for not stoping Feliciano from running off. He quickly ran off to find him. He quietly muttered swears to himself as he bumped up against other people. He was pushed up against a wall at growled at the person who had pushed him. It was Francis. "What the fuck do you want?" Asked Lovino. Every word was dripping with venom.

Francis laughed. "Oh my dear sweet Lovino. I was just going to ask you where your brother was." He said innocently.

"Fuck you." Spat Lovino. "Stay away from my brother. You disgusting perverted freak. Go die already."

Francis laughed again and backed away. "Oh, I'll stay away from him. But can he stay away from me?"

Damn that French basted pissed Lovino off. Lovino stomped off to the lounge room where Ivan was preparing to do shots with Alfred. They looked up as Lovino sat next to Alfred. "Pour me some shots." He instructed.

Ivan smiled. "Of course comrade. The more the merrier, da?"

"Shut up and pour commi basted." Growled Alfred.

**~~~~~ In the kitchen ~~~~~**

Antonio was looking around Lovino. He knew he was here somewhere. He just had to keep looking. Suddenly Francis popped up with a smile on his face. "Guess who I found." He said.

"Lovino?" Asked Antonio.

"Well… yes but I also found Feli. Tada" Francis pulled Feliciano towards him and held him close. "He was just wandering around looking for Ludwig."

Antonio tilted his head. "So he isn't here yet?"

Feliciano shook his head. "I thought he would be here. But I guess parties aren't his thing."

"No way." Said Antonio as he shook his head. "Gilbert would have dragged him along no matter what I'm sure he is here somewhere." That seemed perk Feliciano up a little. "Speaking of people who aren't here, where is Lovino?"

"Oh I think he's in the hall." Said Feli. Antonio thanked Feliciano and walked out into the hall.

"No freaking way." Said Alfred as Lovino downed his twelfth shot of vodka. "How the hell can you keep going like this? I thought you were a light weight."

"Shut the fuck up." Said Lovino. "This year just sucks balls okay? Now are you going to ask me stupid questions or are you going to pour me another shot?" Alfred gave Lovino another shot but before the cup could even touch his lips it was pulled out of his hands. "What the fuck?" Lovino looked up at the person who had dared to touch his drink. It was Antonio.

"You shouldn't drink so much Lovi." He said.

Lovino stumbled as he got up and grabbed an unopened beer from the table. "I'm at a party." He hissed. "I'm supposed to get drunk." He chugged down the beer and walked into the dining room where people were dancing on the table.

Antonio followed Lovino into the dining room and if he had been drinking then he would have chocked. Because dancing on the table right at that moment was Lovino, and just to make matters worse the drunken Italian was dancing to _Toxic by Brittney Spears_.

"How much has he had to drink?" Asked Gilbert, who had just appeared out of no-where.

"I don't know." Said Antonio.

Gilbert began to laugh. "All we need now is black lights, a pole and we could open up a strip club right here." Antonio frowned, but kept his eyes on Lovino. Suddenly Lovino twisted his body in a way that would make any normal human gasp in shock and horror. Gilbert simply took a sip of his beer and said. "I did not know he was that flexible."

"How the hell is that even possible?" Asked Antonio. "Anyway Feliciano was looking for Ludwig."

"Really? Where is he now?" Asked Gilbert.

"I think he's in the kitchen with Francis."

Gilbert shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to run around and help out his little brother tonight. "I just pray to god that Francis doesn't get too handsy with him or he might blow his chance."

"So what are you going to be up to the rest of the night?" Asked Antonio as he continued to watch Lovino.

Gilbert grinned. "I happened to spy a rather cute looking boy standing by himself in the lounge room. I think he's Alfred's brother or cousin or something. Later have fun dealing with that." He pointed to Lovino before walking off.

Antonio sighed. How was he going to deal with Lovino like this? He was contemplating dragging Lovino off the table when Lovino smashed his head against a chandelier. Antonio ran forward as Lovino toppled backwards into his arms. "Let's get you out of here." Said Antonio.

"Yes sir Capitan!" Exclaimed Lovino in a drunken slur. Antonio rolled his eyes and carried Lovino out of the house.

While this was happening Ludwig was still looking for Feliciano. He looked into the dining room long enough to see someone hit their head against the chandelier and fall of the table. "Drunk idiot." He muttered. He walked past the kitchen and stopped. He quickly walked back to the kitchen and looked inside. The sight made his heart break.

Feliciano was happily drinking in the kitchen while Francis had his arms wrapped around Feli's waist. Why did Feli look so happy? Ludwig sighed and walked into the lounge room. "You win Francis." He said. "Feliciano's yours."

Ludwig leaned against a wall and sighed. He should have told Feli his feelings sooner. Now he had lost him. He didn't want to be there anymore. He looked to find Gilbert. After all, he was the one with the car keys. It was easy to spot Gilbert, he was talking to… Alfred? Didn't Gilbert say he hated Alfred, or at least didn't get along? Gilbert looked up at Ludwig and waved him over. "West this is Matthew. Matt this is Ludwig my awesome little brother."

The boy called Matthew nodded and smiled at Ludwig. "It's nice to meet you Ludwig."

"Ja." Said Ludwig before turning to Gilbert. "Can I have the car keys?"

Gilbert frowned. "You want to leave already? What about Feliciano? Antonio told me he was looking for you."

Ludwig gritted his teeth. The image of Feliciano smiling happily in Francis's arms danced in front of his eyes. "He seems to be having a good time without me."

Gilbert frowned but handed Ludwig the keys. "Now don't go crashing my baby okay?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and stormed out. "Is he okay?" Asked Matthew.

Gilbert shrugged. "Oh his heart and mind are probably contradicting themselves again." Matthew raised an eyebrow. Gilbert frowned at him. "What? Don't think I'm smart enough to know what the word _contradicting_ means?"

Matthew giggled. "Would you hold it against me if I said yes?"

Gilbert pinched Matthew's cheek and grinned. "You cheeky little kid." Matthew laughed and playfully pushed Gilbert away.

Ludwig quickly moved into the backyard. It would be easier to get to the front from there. When he had managed to get around to the front of the house he happened to run into Feliciano. He seemed upset about something. But Ludwig didn't notice this. He just walked past Feliciano and said. "Some party hu?"

"Ludwig." Gasped Feliciano. "When did you get here?"

"I while ago." Said Ludwig as he spun the keys around his fingers. "And now I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Cried Feliciano. He reached out and grabbed Ludwig's arm. Ludwig turned and looked at the little Italian. "Can you… I mean."

"What is it Feli?" Asked Ludwig.

"I don't know where my brother is." Said Feliciano sheepishly. "And… I need a ride home. Could you help me out?"

Ludwig looked into Feliciano's desperate needy eyes and smiled. How could he say no to someone who was so helpless? "Come on then." He said. Feliciano beamed and nuzzled the blonds arm. Ludwig could feel his face going red. He couldn't believe that Feli was so close to him. But at the same time he couldn't help but wonder where Lovino was.

Long story short. Antonio had taken Lovino down to the park, across the road from Roderich's house. He had seated Lovino on the swing set and was trying to keep him awake. After all, who really wants Lovino to get a concussion now? Antonio was quite worried about Lovino, while Lovino seemed to be enjoying himself. Antonio assumed that Lovino was a happy drunk.

"The stars are really tinny aren't they?" Asked Lovino as he tried to balance himself.

Antonio nodded. "_Si. _They are aren't they?" He looked over at Lovino who was still gazing up at the stars. The moon light seemed to illuminate Lovino's skin and make his eyes shine like amber. Antonio's heart leapt in his chest, his stomach did a summer salt and he could feel his face getting warm. He slapped himself. Was he falling for Lovino? Oh no, of all the people he could have fallen for… Why did it have to be Lovino?

"Why are you looking at me?" Asked Lovino with a playful smile on his face.

Antonio shook his head. "I wasn't."

Lovino raised an eyebrow, but continued to smile. "See something you like?"

Antonio's mind was screaming YES! Antonio cleared his throat. "No."

Lovino laughed. "Then why do you keep following me?" He asked. Antonio blushed and looked away. He was too ashamed to admit he was being payed to do this. "Come on Toni. Even a stalker likes something about the person they're stalking." There was some truth in that. "So what do you like about me?"

Antonio sighed. "Let's see, what do I like about my Lovino?"

"Don't call me Lovino."

Antonio's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

Lovino stood up and held onto Antonio to balance. He looked up into Antonio's eyes and smiled brightly. "Don't call me Lovino." He whispered seductively. "Call me Lovi." Lovino's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed.

"Lovino!" Cried Antonio. He kneeled down next to Lovino and began to slap his face, anything to get him conscious again. "Stay with me Lovino!"

Slowly Lovino opened his eyes and looked up at Antonio. "I thought I told you to call me Lovi?"

Antonio laughed and scooped Lovino up. "I think it's time I took you home Lovi." He said. Lovino smiled and lazily held onto Antonio's shirt.

While all this was happening Roderich had locked himself in the attic and sunk into a deep depression. He was going to get Gilbert back for this.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Poor Roderich had his house trashed! Oh well, sacrifices must be made in the name of fan fiction! Please Review! Reviews keep me alive!


	5. Chapter 5

**Shinigami-cat: **Well hi there everyone. It has also come to my attention via review that I have been miss spelling bastard SO SORRY! I blame spell check. Anyway I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy =3

**~~~~~ Ludwig's bedroom the next day ~~~~~**

Ludwig woke up earlier than usual on a Sunday. The memories of last night still buzzed in his head. He dusted his fingers over his lips. They were still tingling. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to remember what happened when he dropped Feli home…

_Ludwig pulled up in to the drive way. "See you on Monday then?" He asked._

"_Ve, thank you so much again Ludwig." Said Feliciano. He unbuckled his seat belt but hesitated when he was about to open the door._

"_Is something wrong?" Asked Ludwig. Feliciano turned to Ludwig and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Feli!" Cried Ludwig. But before he could say anything else Feli crashed their lips together. Ludwig was in shock. He had no idea how to react in this situation._

_Feliciano pulled back and smiled. "Ti amo Ludwig." Ludwig had no idea what Feliciano had just said. Feliciano slipped out of the car and went inside. Ludwig was confused._

"_What the hell just happened?" He asked himself. Later when he got home he looked up Ti amo on Google translate he ended up blushing a deep scarlet. Thank goodness Gilbert wasn't there._

After his little trip down memory lane Ludwig got up and went to the kitchen. He was surprised to smell cooking from the kitchen. Was Gilbert actually cooking? Ludwig pocked his head into the kitchen. It was not Gilbert cooking. It was that guy Gilbert was talking to at the party. What was his name? Malcolm? Wait a second… why was he wearing Gilbert's cloths? "Excuse me?" Said Ludwig.

Matthew jumped and turned around. "Hi Ludwig." He said nervously. "Do you want some pancakes?"

"Okay." Ludwig said. "So where might Gilbert be?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "He's probably still on the couch."

"My awesomeness cannot be confined to the couch." Said Gilbert as he walked into the kitchen and planted a kiss on Matthew's forehead. Matthew blushed and looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "So what's going on over here? Sweet Birdie's making pancakes."

"So what happened last night?" Ludwig asked Gilbert.

Gilbert smirked. "Well the awesome me is now dating the slightly less awesome but still awesome Matthew. Oh you mean what happened after you left? I was drunk, Birdie was drunk, and Francis gave us a ride back here and being the awesomely modest gentleman that I am I slept on the couch while Birdie took my bed. Aren't I awesome?" Matthew gave Gilbert and Ludwig a plate of pancakes. Gilbert ruffled Matthew hair and laughed.

**~~~~~ In Antonio's bedroom ~~~~~**

Antonio rolled over in his bed and sighed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the roof. He was wished things could have gone better with Lovi…

_Antonio had just pulled into the drive way. "You going to be okay Lovi?" Asked Antonio. Lovino unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned towards Antonio. "You need something?"_

_Lovino smiled and pulled himself onto Antonio's lap. "I need you." He pulled Antonio towards him and planted his lips on his. Lovino slipped his hands up Antonio's shirt and began to grind his hips into Antonio's._

_Antonio pushed Lovino back to breath. "Lovino what are you doing?" Lovino nibbled Antonio's ear lobe causing the older to let out a deep moan. "Stop this… you're drunk."_

"_I thought I told you to call me Lovi." Whispered Lovino. He moved back to Antonio's lips. "Besides, I know you like this." Lovino's hands moved down towards Antonio's belt. Antonio shook his head and pushed Lovino off onto the passenger seat. "What the hell Antonio?" Growled Lovino. "I fucking throw myself at you and you push me away? Fuck you!" Lovino got out of the car and slammed the door._

_Antonio was suddenly aware of how tight his pants were. "Damn it." Said Antonio as he beat his head against the steering wheel._

"If only you weren't drunk." Said Antonio. "I might have jumped you right then and there." He sighed again and went to have a shower. There's no way his day could get any worse.

**~~~~~ In Feliciano's bedroom ~~~~~**

Feli sat up, rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Ve." He yawned. "How did I get home again?" Suddenly the memories of last night flooded back to him. Feli squeaked and jumped. He kissed Ludwig and confessed his love for him. Why would he do that? Okay he had been drinking a fair bit. Francis did keep giving him drinks… Was it enough to make him do something so stupid?

Tears began to roll down Feliciano's face. "I ruined everything." He sobbed. "Ludwig must hate me. I know he does. He'll never want to speak to me again." He picked up one of his many plushies and cried into its fur.

**~~~~~ In Lovino's bedroom ~~~~~**

"Shit… what the hell happened last night?" Yawned Lovino as he rubbed his aching head. "Why the fuck dose my mouth taste like tomatoes?" Last night's events flashed in front of Lovino's eyes. Lovino's face went bright red. "Oh, fuck no. Please tell me I didn't… Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. FUCKING GOD DAMN IT!" Lovino's face was bright red and he felt like someone had repeatedly shot him in the head. Stupid hangovers.

Rome walked into Lovino's room; pain killers in one hand, water in the other. "I assume you have a hangover?"

"Stop yelling." Grumbled Lovino. Rome shook his head and put the water and pain killers on the bedside table.

"When you feel like it come down stairs and eat." Rome slowly closed the door to Lovino's room. Lovino quickly downed the meds and fell asleep. Only to dream about Antonio and how far he would have gone before Antonio stopped him.

"Lovi" Whispered a voice. Lovino slowly sat up. Thank the lord those meds worked quickly. Lovino slowly sat up and was face to face with a red eyed Feliciano.

"What happened to you?" Asked Lovino.

Feliciano began to cry again. "I messed up Lovi." He said. "I messed up so bad this time." Feliciano sat next to Lovino and buried his head into his shirt. "Why did I do it, I'm such an idiot."

Lovino patted his weeping brother on the back. "What happened? Was it Francis? Fuck did he rape you? I'm going to kill that fucker."

Feliciano shook his head. "No it wasn't Francis. It was Ludwig... I… he… oh why did it happen?"

"… THE POTATO BASTARD RAPED YOU? I'M GOING TO SHOOT HIM IN THE KNEE CAPS AND RIP OUT HIS INTESTINES, AND THEN I'M GOING TO STRANGEL HIM WITH HIS INTESTINES. THEN I'LL DOUSE HIS INSIDES WITH PETROL AND SET HIM ON FIRE!"

Feliciano shook his head and cried harder into Lovino's shirt. "Stop it Lovi… He didn't rape me… I kissed him… on the lips. Do you think he hates me?"

Lovino sighed. He was glad Feli wasn't raped, but now he was mad that his brother had kissed the potato bastard. "You know Rome is going to blow Ludwig's brains out when he hears about this right?"

"Ve?" Feliciano's eyes were wide with terror. He hadn't even thought about how their over protective grandfather would take this. "Please Lovi don't tell grandpa. He'll kill him!"

Lovino sighed and rolled his eyes. "If I didn't ask Rome to put a hit on Francis I highly doubt that I ask him to put a hit on that damn potato bastard."

Feliciano rubbed his eyes. "Why would you want grandpa to put a hit on Francis?"

Lovino's face went bright red. He hadn't told Feliciano about the New Year's Eve party last year had he? "It's none of your fucking business. Go away. Leave me alone!"

"But Lovi." Whined Feli. "I really need your help!"

"What do you want me to do?" Growled Lovino. "Pat you on the back? Say that the potato bastard is probably a closet gay who has a fucking crush on you? Sorry but this isn't some stupid fairy tale where you always get what you fucking want." Lovino was standing up at this point and pulling out his hair. "This is the real world. Shit happens and you can't undo it. Truthfully, Ludwig probably doesn't want to speak to you again."

Feliciano began to cry again. "I'm… I'm… sorry Lovi." He sobbed. Feli rubbed his eyes and left Lovino alone. He would have to sort out his problem by himself.

**~~~~~ Monday ~~~~~**

Gilbert pulled up in front of the school. Matthew and Ludwig scrambled out. Matthew ran out because he was afraid he was going to die (due to Gilbert's reckless driving) and Ludwig zoomed out to find Feliciano.

"Wait up West!" Called Gilbert, but it was too late. Ludwig had already disappeared into the crowd of people heading into the school. He was about to dash after him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just leave him be, eh." Said Matthew. A smile stretched over Gilbert's face. "What?"

Gilbert poked Matthew in the cheek. "What's with the verbal tick, eh?"

Matthew pouted and nudged Gilbert in the ribs. "You suck."

"I know you love you Birdy."

Ludwig couldn't find Feli anywhere, and it wasn't like he didn't try. He looked in all the usual places; food tech room… cafeteria… anywhere that had anything to do with food. Surprisingly he wasn't there. Next were the unusual places; wood tech room, metal tech room, the sports field, locker room even the science store room. The Italian was gone.

Eventually Ludwig gave up and decided to eat lunch on the roof since his pasta loving friend wasn't there. But when he got to the roof he was surprised to see That Feliciano was there. He was standing near the guard rail and was quietly humming to himself. Ludwig coughed and Feliciano turned around. His face was instantly bright red. "Um… Ludwig… I was just leaving."

Ludwig blocked Feliciano's path. The Italian looked up at him with terrified eyes. Was Ludwig going to hit him? He wasn't sure but he knew it couldn't end well for him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Asked Ludwig. He looked directly into Feliciano's honey eyes.

"Because… I'm… I'm… afraid." He whispered. "I kissed you and said that I love you, but I had too much to drink and you weren't meant to know."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "So you do like me?"

"No. I mean yes. No. Maybe. Please don't hurt me?" Ludwig touched Feliciano's cheek. Feli gasped and shut his eyes at the sudden contact. Was he going to hit him? He braised himself but it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes looked deep into Ludwig's sky blue orbs.

"_Ich liebe dich _Feliciano." He said.

"Ve? What does that mean?" Asked Feliciano.

Ludwig chuckled. "The same as _ti amo_. If you don't believe me use Google translate."

Feliciano's eyes widened. "You really mean it?" Ludwig put his hands of Feli's hips and pulled him closer. It was like one of those cheap Hollywood movies where the girl and guy finally get together and kiss then everything is alright. But this isn't Hollywood this is fan fiction and I fuck around with their lives a lot for my own and your own amusement. Their lips were centimetres apart when suddenly the door to the roof burst open.

"WEST!" Cried Gilbert. "Antonio fucked up and he doesn't know how! Lovino hates his guts and won't even speak to him or even insult him anymore! By the way you have to check out this video that's gone viral around the school. Lovino dancing like a little stripper good times… Anyway… Lovino hates Antonio's guts and now Feliciano will never go out with you… I just interrupted something didn't I?"

"You think?" Fumed Ludwig. Gilbert just laughed at the scene. His little brother was pressed up against Feliciano, obviously about to kiss.

"So you two aren't afraid of the mafia then?" Asked Gilbert innocently.

Feliciano jumped back from Ludwig and started to look around. "The mafia? Where? How did grandpa find out so quickly? Ludwig's going to die."

Gilbert started to laugh his ass off and Ludwig face palmed. Feliciano wasn't the brightest thing in the world. "I can't actually see that mafia right now Feliciano." Said Gilbert. That seemed to calm him down a bit. He then turned his attention back to Ludwig. "But what are we going to do now? Lovino hates Antonio even more then I thought. Francis is going to have to pay Antonio millions to go out with him now."

"You're paying Antonio to go out with my brother?" Asked Feliciano. Ludwig glared at Gilbert who had his hands clamped firmly over his mouth. Yes Gilbert had just realized that he had fucked up… again.

"Feli it's not what you think." Said Ludwig. But Feliciano shook his head. Tears threatening to fall down his face.

"How could you?" He cried. "How could you do that and not tell me? I would have helped!" Ludwig and Gilbert looked at the Italian in shock. Did he just say what they think he said? "If you had told me earlier what you were up to I would have given you information on him."

"… You realise that Ludwig and I have basically set your brother up just so you could date Ludwig right?" Asked Gilbert.

Feliciano shook his head. "I'm just mad you didn't tell me. I've wanted Lovi to go on a date with someone since forever. Just so I could go out with someone." The German brothers are completely dumbfounded. Who would have thought that Feliciano was desperate for his brother to go on a date? "I know! You can both come over to my house today and we'll do some investigating." He cheered happily.

"Sweet." Said Gilbert. "Why didn't we tell him earlier?"

**~~~~~Lunch time with Antonio~~~~~**

After Gilbert had run off after hearing about with his troubles with Lovino Antonio was left alone. Well he would have had Francis with him if it wasn't for the fact that he had decided to try to find Feliciano.

"Go on give us another dance boy."

"Fuck you asshole."

Antonio snapped out of his dazed and looked up to see Lovino getting picked on by two people; Scott (Arthur's older brother) and Sadiq (some Turkish guy). They had obviously seen the footage of Lovino dancing on the table or had actually been to the party.

"What do we owe you for the dance?" Asked Scott.

"Go to hell." Spat Lovino. He tried to move away from them but Sadiq blocked his path.

"That's not very nice Lovino." He purred. "We were just asking you some questions."

"Well you can just fuck off and go to hell you Turkish bastard." Growled Lovino. He raised his fist to punch him but was stopped by Scott who had grabbed his wrist.

"Oh feisty little one aren't you?" Asked Scott. "Maybe if you dance for us we'll leave you alone. Let's go find a table." He held tightly onto Lovino's arm while Sadiq held the other. Lovino began to struggle and scream.

"Let me go you sadistic fuckers."

"Good idea." Said Scott. "Let's give him to Ivan."

Well Antonio had had enough of this. He marched right over to Scott tapped him on the shoulder and punched him in the face. Scott released Lovino and stumbled backwards. "What the Fuck Antonio?" He growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Scotty." Said Antonio cheerfully. Scott was about to snap at him when he looked into Antonio's eyes. His eyes were full of hate and malice. They completely betrayed the smile on his face.

"Shit. Sadiq let's get the fuck out of here." Sadiq nodded. He let go of Lovino and quickly follow Scott who had all but broken into a sprint. Antonio huffed and blinked a couple of times. He hated using his 'crazy eyes' on people but sometimes it had to be done.

"Are you okay Lovino? …Lovino?" Antonio looked around. Lovino was gone. Antonio sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess I'll talk to him later then."

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Why did you run away Lovi? Why? I know I gave him crazy eyes but he's only crazy for you! ... Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shinigami-cat: **I dedicate this chapter to my BFF Babyseal. Happy birthday… I OWN NOTHING!

**~~~~~Lovino's bedroom after school~~~~~**

Gilbert and Ludwig leaned against the wall as Feliciano tore up Lovino's room. Cloths and bits of paper went flying everywhere. Soon Lovino's room looked like a bomb hit it. "Um… Don't you think Lovino is going to get suspicious when he gets back?" Asked Gilbert.

Feliciano shook his head. "No. I usually mess up his room anyway so he won't care." Feliciano went back to tearing up Lovino's room again. Gilbert and Ludwig looked at each other and shrugged.

"When's Lovino going to get back?" Asked Ludwig.

"He went out to get tomatoes so he'll take a while." Said Feliciano as he tore through Lovino's underwear drawer. Gilbert picked up a pair of boxers that had landed near his feet and did his best not to go into hysterics. The boxers had a kind of Chibi cartoon tomatoes all over them.

**~~~~~Shopping with Lovino~~~~~**

Lovino was seething with anger. It was built up from the stupid video of him, those stupid idiots that tried to take him to Ivan and Antonio. Antonio. Antonio. Antonio. Just the thought of him made him want to punch something. He totally humiliated himself in front him and now, he just wanted to kill something.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket and walked over to his Vespa. "Lovi can I talk to you for a second?" Called a cheerful voice. Lovino turned around and glared daggers at the happy Spaniard.

"My. Name. Is. Lovino." He spat. Every word was dripping with venom. Antonio stopped in his tracks and sighed.

"Look Lovino I just wanted to talk to you about Saturday."

"There's nothing to discuss asshole." Growled Lovino. "You humiliated me. End of story." Antonio frowned. He didn't humiliate Lovino at all. If he hadn't have drunk so much none of this would have happened.

"But Lovino." He said. "I didn't do anything. Besides no one saw us and I didn't tell anyone so it can be our secret okay?"

Lovino clenched his keys so hard he thought he was going snap them in half. "It doesn't matter!" He yelled. "You humiliated me and everyone in the school has seen me dance on a bloody table. Did you even read some of the comments that they put up? It's embarrassing."

"Oh Antonio nice to see you." Called a care free (yet slightly suggestive) voice.

"Hi Francis." Said Antonio.

Lovino gritted his teeth. "What the hell is this?" He asked himself. "Asshole day?"

"And good day to you Lovino." Said Francis. "Is your cute little brother with you?" He asked with a wink. Lovino flipped him the bird and walked over to his Vespa. Before he got on he looked over at the red Ferrari parked next to it.

"Is this your car?" Lovino asked Francis. Francis nodded. "Good." Said Lovino. He walked over to the car and keyed it.

"My car!" Cried Francis. "You're going to pay for that."

"Screw you man whore." Said Lovino as he jumped on his Vespa and gave flipped Antonio and Francis the bird as he drove off. Antonio sighed again while Francis went over to his car to inspect the damage.

"Why would he do that to my car?" Cried Francis. "Why Antonio? Why?"

"He's probably just mad at me." Francis looked at his friend with a confused look.

"Why would he be mad at you?"

Antonio shrugged. "He said I humiliated him on Saturday but I didn't. What am I going to do Francis?"

Francis shrugged. "I'm not sure, but you better think of something soon. Remember if you can't get Lovino to go out with you I can't get with Feli." Antonio nodded. He knew that that was the objective here; go out with Lovino so Francis could go out with Feliciano. He shouldn't be so concerned about Lovino's feelings but the whole thing was beginning to hurt. How could he say he was sorry for supposedly humiliating Lovino?

"I got it!" Cried Antonio. A wicked grin spread over his face.

"What?" Asked Francis. He rarely saw Antonio were a grin that was more suited to him or Gilbert. It usually that he was thinking of doing something particularly crazy.

Antonio just shook his head. "I can't tell you what it is just yet Francis, but I need about $600 and access to that commentator booth over near the sports field. They have marching band practice at the same time at soccer on that day right?"

Francis raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do Antonio?"

"If you want to know go hang around the sports field on Wednesday okay?" Antonio was giddy with excitement. This was going to be fun.

**~~~~~Wednesday lunch time on the sports field~~~~~**

"Why are we here?" Gilbert asked Francis. They were sitting in the cold, concrete bleachers watching the soccer team practice down one end (Lovino and Feliciano are the star players) of the field while the marching band was up the other end tuning their instruments. Francis picked up his phone and checked the time.

"We are here because Antonio said he was going to apologise to Lovino in a way that involves $600 and the school marching band. Plus he told me to record it and send it to everyone in school when it was over." Gilbert sighed. He hopped that Antonio had thought this one through.

Suddenly the speakers around the field turned on with a whine and the unmistakeable voice of Antonio rang out. "_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance_."

Gilbert face palmed and Francis began to record everything on his phone. This was going to be interesting.

"_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance_." Gilbert was looking around to see where the hell Antonio was. "_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance_."

Antonio casually walked out of the commentator booth with a microphone in his hand and smiled down at everyone on the soccer team. Well to be more accurate he was smiling at Lovino who was looking up at him with a look of shock.

"_I want your ugly, I want your disease. I want your everything as long as it's free. I want your love. Love-love-love I want your love_." He sat down on the top step. "_I want your drama, the touch of your hand I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand. I want your love. Love-love-love. I want your love. Love-love-love I want your love_." He brushed some of the hair out of his face and said in the sexiest voice possible. "_You know that I want you. And you know that I need you. I want it bad, your bad romance_."

Suddenly the head of the marching band blew his whistle and the marching band began to play _Bad Romance _from the chorus. Antonio jumped up and leapt down several steps. "_I want your love and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! I want your love and all your lovers' revenge. You and me could write a bad romance_."

He quickly spun around and did the Michael Jackson groin grab which earned him a round of laughter and cheers from the soccer team (and Francis and Gilbert). "_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance. Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance_."

Antonio scissor kicked down onto the next step. "_I want your horror. I want your design. 'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine. I want your love. Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh._" That last lust full moan caused Gilbert to wolf whistle. He was never going to let Antonio live this one down.

"_I want your psycho. Your vertigo stick. Want you in my rear window, baby you're sick. I want your love. Love-love-love. I want your love. Love-love-love I want your love_." He was beginning to swing his hips as he sang. "_You know that I want you. 'Cause I'm a free bitch baby! And you know that I need you. I want it bad, bad romance_."

Some of the soccer team was rolling around laughing their heads off by now, but Antonio continued. "_I want your love and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! I want your love and all your lovers' revenge. You and me could write a bad romance. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance_."

He turned his back to them and swung his hips seductively. "_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance. Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance_."

He jumped down onto the nest step and did the moon walk. "_Walk, walk fashion baby. Work it, move that bitch crazy. Walk, walk fashion baby. Work it, move that bitch crazy. Walk, walk fashion baby. Work it, move that bitch crazy. Walk, walk passion baby. Work it, I'm a free bitch, baby_."

Suddenly he turned and locked eyes with Lovino. "_I want your love and I want your revenge. I want your love. I don't wanna be friends_." And instead of singing the next part in French like it's mean to, he sung it in Spanish. "_Quiero tu amor Y quiero la revancha. Quiero tu amor. No quieres ser su amiga_."

Francis pouted at this. He thought it sounded just fine in French. But this was Antonio after all. He could do whatever the hell he wanted at the moment. "_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! I don't wanna be friends. Caught in a bad romance. I don't wanna be friends. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Want your bad romance. Caught in a bad romance. Want your bad romance_!"

Antonio broke eye contact with Lovino to continue to dance about. "_I want your love and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! I want your love and all your lovers' revenge. You and me could write a bad romance_." 

He did a quick pelvic thrust and winked. "_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Want your bad romance. Caught in a bad romance. Want your bad romance. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Want your bad romance. Caught in a bad romance. Want your bad romance_."

Suddenly campus security showed up and Antonio (who was feeling a little cocky) casually sat down. "_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance_." He quickly put the microphone down and ran away from security as fast as he could. Everyone cheered him on as he disappeared over the hill with security hot on his heels.

Francis and Gilbert were laughing their asses off. That was the funniest thing they had seen in ages. When they had finally caught their breath Francis sent the video to everyone he knew on campus, just like Antonio told him to do. "Why do you think Antonio wanted me to send it?" He asked Gilbert.

"Who freaking cares?" Asked Gilbert. "That was awesome."

**~~~~~Detention~~~~~**

Needless to say Antonio was sent to detention when he got caught. He didn't really mind getting detention every now and then. He just hoped that his plan worked and Lovino had forgiven him.

Leading today's detention was Mr Brown. A care free sought of guy with a noticeable Australian accent. And even thought everyone called him Mr Brown he preferred to be called Steve. He casually walked up the rows of students and sighed. "Struth." He said. "There's a bloody lot of you here today. We got a full house mate." Suddenly he stopped and held his hand out to one of the students. "I'd hand it over now mate if I were you."

Antonio looked over at the guy Mr Brown was talking to. It was Lars. "Hand what over?" He asked.

Mr Brown rolled his eyes. "You seem a little fidgety, you are sweating like a pig and your eyes are blood shot. Hand over the pot." Reluctantly Lars handed Mr Brown a small zip lock bag. Mr Brown took it and frowned. "Seriously Lars? I thought you would have had more than this mate. Or did you already burn most of it?" 

Lars said nothing. Mr Brown shrugged and walked back to the front of the room, sat down at the front desk and began to mark papers. Antonio sighed and rested his head on the desk. This was going to be a long detention. "Oi coach." Called a familiar voice. "I need to talk to you."

Antonio looked up to see Lovino standing in the door way. "Okay mate." Said Mr Brown. "What's up? You up shit creek again with your grandpa and want to skip detention again?" That's right Mr Brown was also the coach of the soccer team.

"I don't have detention today." Growled Lovino. "Anyway I need to talk to you about the new strategy for the soccer team."

"Sorry mate but can we talk about this later?" Asked Mr Brown. "I got papers to mark before the end of the year mate." He turned his attention back to his paper work.

Lovino on the other hand glared at Antonio. He smiled nervously back at him. Lovino rolled his eyes and discreetly pointed to an open window near Antonio. "Out the window." Mouthed Lovino. It took Antonio a few seconds to understand what Lovino meant. But as soon as he did he picked up his bag and waited for Lovino to distract Mr Brown.

"Oi I'm still talking to you." Said Lovino. Mr Brown sighed and looked up at Lovino.

"I'm not getting back to work until I hear you out aren't I?" He asked. While he was distracted Antonio slowly got out of his chair and began to move towards the open window.

"Damn right you aren't." Said Lovino. "Now we need to start using misdirection in our plays."

"Misdirection?" Questioned Mr Brown. Some of the people in detention began to watch the scene before them; Antonio attempting to escape through the window while Mr Brown was distracted by Lovino. Lovino, the guy who was a right bastard that treated everyone else like shit.

"That's right. We can use it when we play Bankstown Collage next time, because they pretty much always beat us to a pulp every year." Antonio suddenly bumped a table causing a book to fall on to the floor. Mr Brown was about to turn his head when Lovino slammed his hand down onto the desk. "Oi I'm not done yet." He said.

"Sorry continue."

"That's right. So just think about it there looking to the left when we are running to the right, bam we score."

"But how would we get them looking the other way mate?" He asked. Antonio was right at the window now. He had one leg out and just needed to open it up a little more to get out. But when he moved the window it made a creaking noise. Antonio held his breath. He knew he was going to get caught now. Just as Mr Brown was about to turn his head Lovino grabbed his arm

"Like this!" He said. He pulled up his shirt to reveal that he had the phrase; **F.U Asshole! **Written on his chest in black marker. Everyone in the room burst into laughter, even Mr Brown. Antonio took this as his chance to get away. Once the laughter died down. Lovino lowered his shirt and cleared his throat. "Now that I have shown you the plan… I'll go show someone else the plan." As he left the room everyone applauded him.

**~~~~~At a café~~~~~**

"I can't believe you did that for me." Said Antonio. "I mean thatwas the best thing anyone has ever done for me ever."

Lovino blushed. "Shut up bastard." He said. "I only did it because I didn't think that detention would cure your stupidity."

"What?" Asked Antonio. "You think I'm stupid? Why are you so mean Lovi?"

"Don't call me Lovi." Snapped Lovino as he took a swing of his coffee. Antonio chuckled and drank some of his coffee.

"So why do we act like this?" He asked.

"What?"

"Like this." Said Antonio. "I know you get mad at me a lot and call me a bastard."

"Because you are."

"Well even though you do that. I think that you might like me."

Lovino laughed. "Don't flatter yourself bastard."

"But then why did you bust me out of detention?" Asked Antonio. Lovino shrugged.

"I already told you; I didn't think detention would cure your stupidity."

Antonio laughed. "Oh that's right. Besides I don't think anyone will be talking about that video of you dancing anymore."

"Why?" Asked Lovino. Antonio grinned and showed Lovino his phone. Lovino looked at the video playing on it in shock. It was Antonio singing and dancing to _Bad Romance_. "Why the hell aren't you angry about this?"

Antonio put his phone away. "Because I wanted you to forgive me." He said honestly. "I also hated how some people were treating you because of that stupid video so I thought if I did something embarrassing people would stop talking about you."

Lovino could feel his face going bright red. "You're an idiot."

"And on that note. Have you been asked out to the prom yet?" Asked Antonio.

"… No… Why?" Asked Lovino. Antonio beamed.

"Will you be my date to prom Lovino?" Asked Antonio. Lovino rolled his eyes and stood up.

"You're an idiot." He said.

"Is that a no?"

Lovino smirked. "No."

"So it's a yes?" Asked Antonio hopefully. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"No."

"So it's a maybe?"

"Perhaps." Said Lovino as he waved goodbye to Antonio. Antonio chuckled to himself and sighed. Lovino was so cute when he played hard to get.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **So sorry that it took a while to update. Please review. It would make me happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shinigami-cat: **So what to do what to do. Hmmmmmmm… Anyone up for a prom? I OWN NOTHING!

**~~~~~Antonio's house~~~~~**

"And I asked him to the prom." Said Antonio. He had just finished telling Francis and Gilbert how Lovino had broken him out of detention.

"Don't keep us waiting." Said Francis. "Did he say yes?"

Antonio beamed. "No."

"No?" Said Gilbert and Francis in unison. "He said no?"

"No. He didn't say no either."

"Then what?" Asked Gilbert. "Is he going with you or isn't he?"

Antonio sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm pretty sure he is going with me. I'll just turn up at his house and hope that he doesn't shoot me in the face."

"And then." Said Francis. "I'll turn up and sweep Feliciano off his feet take him to the prom and then afterwards we'll get better aquatinted if you know what I mean." The way Francis talked about Feliciano made Gilbert sick. He made a mental note to make sure Ludwig picked up Feliciano immediately after Antonio picked up Lovino. "By the way who are you going to the prom with Gilbert? Don't tell me you have no love in your life."

Gilbert smiled. "I'm going with Matthew."

Antonio and Francis looked at each other and then at Gilbert. "Who?"

"You know, Matthew. Alfred's much more awesome brother." He was a little pissed that his friends didn't know who Matthew was. "You'll see him at the prom damn it."

**~~~~~Gilbert's apartment after talking with Antonio and Francis~~~~~**

Gilbert burst through the door and ran around looking for his brother. "WEST!" He cried. "You need to ask Feliciano to the prom right now or Francis is going… I'm interrupting something again aren't I?"

Feliciano was lying on the couch; his shirt and belt were across the room, a scarlet blush dusted his face, his eyes were full of lust and his chest was covered in love bites. Ludwig was straddling him; his shirt was also on the other side of the room but his eyes were full of burning hatred (no prizes for guessing who he was looking at). "You think?" He asked.

Gilbert laughed nervously as he backed out of the room. "Well… you two seem to be just fine… I'm leaving now… call when I can come back… and don't forget to use a condom… don't want anyone getting any STD's now."

Gilbert ran out of the room, grabbed his keys and shut the door behind him. But not before hearing a rather unusual question. "Ve? Ludwig what dose STD mean?"

**~~~~~Later when Gilbert was allowed to come back~~~~~**

Gilbert couldn't help but smile at his younger brother, who kept giving him evil eyes. A light blush was still of his face. "What do you want Gilbert?"

"So you finally got laid. I have never been more proud of you then I am at this moment."

Ludwig's blush went darker. "Shut up Gilbert."

"What was it like to take his virginity?"

"Gilbert!"

Gilbert laughed at how uncomfortable Ludwig had become. "I'm just messing with you. So you are definitely taking him to the prom?"

Ludwig nodded. "Yes Gilbert I am taking Feliciano to the prom. That is if Antonio is taking Lovino."

"He better be taking him." Growled Gilbert. "If he doesn't everything is ruined. Especially seeing as how you just fucked Feliciano into the couch."

"Shut up already." Said Ludwig.

**~~~~~After soccer practice one week before prom~~~~~**

Feliciano was sitting in the bleaches waiting for Lovino to finish getting changed. While he was waiting his mind was filled with excitement about the prom. He hoped that he would look alright, he hoped that Rome wouldn't shoot Ludwig as soon as he got too the door because that would just be awkward. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a rose that happened to be in his face.

"A small gift for you." Said Francis. Feliciano took the rose and smiled.

"Thanks Francis." He said, too air headed to understand why Francis had given him the rose.

"So Feli, how about you and me go to the prom together."

"But I- mmph." Francis had put his hand over Feli's mouth and whispered seductively into his ear.

"Don't answer now, think about it. I'll be waiting." He blew Feliciano a kiss before walking off. Leaving Feliciano sitting in the bleachers with a rose in his hand.

"But I'm going with Ludwig." He whispered.

**~~~~~Feliciano's room that same day~~~~~**

Feliciano was sitting on his bed with the rose in his hand. He sighed. He was already going with Ludwig. He couldn't possibly go with Francis. Maybe he should talk to Rome about it. He seems to know a lot about love and dating. But if he did tell Rome Ludwig was going to get shot in the head, a lot. "Oi Feli?" Called Lovino. He was standing in Feliciano's doorway, his ever present scowl was on his face. "What's wrong with you today?"

Feliciano frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"That." Said Lovino. "Ever since soccer practice you've been acting really quiet. I don't like it. What's going on?"

Feliciano shrugged. "It's nothing." Lovino shook his head and sat on the edge of Feliciano's bed.

"I know there's something wrong so just hurry up and… where did you get the rose?"

Feliciano twirled it around in his fingers. "Oh, Francis gave it to me when he asked me to the prom."

Lovino grabbed Feliciano's shoulders and practically screamed at him. "Tell me you said no! For the love of pasta tell me you said no! I'd rather you go with the potato bastard then with him!"

"Why do you hate Francis so much?" Asked Feliciano. He knew his brother hated everyone to some degree, but he always seemed to hate Francis the most.

"Because!" Yelled Lovino. "He's a pervert! He only wants to get into your pants! He's like that with everyone he thinks is fun to fuck! He'll corner you, pressure you into doing things you don't want to do and no matter how much you beg for him to stop he won't until you threaten to put a hit on him!" When Lovino had finished his little rant he was panting (this is because he said everything in one breath).

"Ve? Why are you crying Lovi?" Asked Feli. Lovino touched his face and gasped, it was damp. He had been crying. He went bright red.

"No reason. Leave me alone." He barked. "Besides we're talking about you and that rapist."

"He's not a rapist Lovi. Francis is very nice and kind and-"

"How the hell can you say that about someone who almost raped me?" Lovino cupped his hands over his mouth. He so did not just tell Feliciano what he think he told him right?

Feliciano's eyes went as huge as basketballs. "Francis almost what? When did this happen?"

Lovino mentally kicked himself. He hadn't meant for Feliciano to find out about this. Hell no one knew about this except him and Francis. "New Year's Eve last year. I drank a little too much and Francis and I started talking. One thing led to another and before I knew it he had his hand down my pants. I begged him to stop but he said that I'd feel good really soon."

"Oh, Lovi… I'm so sorry."

Lovino shrugged. "Whatever. I managed to make him stop by telling him that I'd put a hit on him if he continued."

"But how come I didn't know about this?"

Lovino smirked. "I also told him that if he told anyone about it I'd shred all his designer cloths, and then put a hit on him."

Feliciano began to cry. "I'm so sorry Lovi." He sobbed. "I didn't realize that he tried to… I mean he almost… I'm sorry."

Lovino sighed and patted his younger brothers back. "It's fine Feli. Don't cry about it. It happened ages ago, so stop crying damn it."

Feliciano rubbed his eyes and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry Lovi." He said. "But I didn't say yes to him. There's no way I could ever go to the prom with someone like that." Suddenly Feliciano jumped up and down excitedly, startling Lovino (am I the only one who thinks that Feliciano is a bit Bipolar?). "Besides Ludwig has already asked me to the prom."

"How dare that potato sucker ask you to the prom." Yelled Lovino. "Where is my shot gun? I'm going to kill him!"

"But I thought you said you would rather I go to the prom with him than with Francis?"

"That was before I knew he did!" Growled Lovino. He was heading for the door when Feliciano crash tackled him to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let you hurt Ludwig." He growled. Damn Feliciano could be scary when he wanted to be (okay he just went from sad, to happy, to confused to angry in less than ten minutes… Seriously dose no one else think he is Bipolar?).

"What are you going to do about it?" Asked Lovino with a smug look on his face.

"I'll tell everyone about you and Francis, but I'll say you went all the way and you loved it." Lovino gasped. Was Feliciano blackmailing him?

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me bitch." Snapped Feliciano. Lovino sighed. The only other time Feliciano had gotten like this was when he stole his pasta. Lovino didn't want a re-enactment of that.

"Fine I won't shoot the potato sucker."

"Good." Said Feliciano. He stood up and helped Lovino to his feet. "What about you? Are you going with anyone?"

Lovino blushed. "None of your damn business."

"Is it Antonio?" Feli asked innocently.

Lovino's face went bright red. "Shut up leave me alone." He ran out of Feliciano's room and into his room locking the door behind him. Feliciano giggled. Lovino was so obvious some times.

**~~~~~Night of the prom at the Vargas house~~~~~**

Rome was contently reading in the lounge room. It was a quarter to seven. He assumed that Feliciano would be going off to the prom soon. Lovino on the other hand would probably be staying at home. He sighed. He wished that his grandson would hurry up and find someone who would date him. Seriously he was his grandson. When Rome was his age he already lost his V-card to a rather sexy German that looked a hell of a lot like Legolas from Lord of the rings but way buffer. He was suddenly pulled out of his daydream by the crude sound of Lovino's voice.

"Later I'm going to the prom. Be back later."

"Very funny Lovi." Said Rome. The sound of the door slamming shut made him look up. Maybe Lovino really did go to the prom after all. "Good for him." Less than five minutes later the doorbell rings. Rome went over to the door and opened it to find Ludwig standing there looking very nervous.

"Good evening Rome." He said. "I'm here to get Feli."

Rome raised an eyebrow at him. Suddenly Feliciano appeared out of nowhere and hugged Ludwig. "Ve, I'm so glad you could make it Ludwig." He then out of either stupidity or… um… out of stupidity he captured Ludwig's lips in a quick kiss.

"So." Said Rome in a very dark, icy tone. "When did this happen? You remember the house rule right Feli?"

Feliciano beamed. "Of course I do and since Lovino is dating Antonio, I can date Ludwig." Rome gave him a quizzical look.

"Lovino is actually dating someone?"

Feliciano nodded. "Yes. Antonio picked him up a few minutes ago. Didn't you hear him leave?"

Rome shrugged. "Okay then you kids have a good time." He ushered Ludwig and Feliciano out the door. "And remember don't do anything I would do."

Feliciano nodded and pulled Ludwig away from the house. Once Rome had shut the door Feliciano turned to Ludwig. "So how are we going to get there?"

"Alfred's parents own a minivan and since Gilbert is dating Alfred's brother we're riding with them." Feliciano looked at the red minivan parked on the street. It looked nice enough. Ludwig opened the door and all that could be said was it was bloody world war three in there.

"Get your hands of my brother you pervert."

"For crying out loud I hugged him."

"Will you two wankers just shut the bloody hell up?

"Why are you so mean Arthur?"

"Shut up you're upsetting Birdy."

"Tweet."

"No not you Gilbird, Matthew!"

"Why did you bring that bloody bird anyway?"

"Because he is awesome like me."

"Can't be that awesome then. Ow the fucking thing bit me!"

"Serves you right Alfred."

Ludwig face palmed. Tonight wasn't going to be easy was it? Feliciano jumped inside followed by Ludwig who closed the door for him. Alfred turned around from the driver's seat to see the new arrivals. "Sweet we're all here." He said. He turned the ignition and started the car.

**~~~~~In the car with Antonio and Lovino~~~~~**

"I can't believe you said you would go with me." Said Antonio as he stopped at the traffic lights.

"Shut up." Snapped Lovino. "I never said I would go with you."

"Yet here we are." That comment seemed to shut the bad tempered Italian up. Antonio couldn't help but smile. Lovino looked so cute when he was like that. Who was he kidding? Lovino always looked cute to him, nothing was going to change that.

"Oi bastard the light's green." Said Lovino. Antonio regretfully pulled his eyes away from the cute Italian and concentrated on driving.

**~~~~~Back at the Vargas house~~~~~**

Rome was just about to finish reading the last chapter of a fan fic he was reading online (Yes I'm plugging fanfiction on fanfiction so shoot me… actually don't) this particular one was about a guy that looked a lot like Legolas and a guy that reminded him of himself, when the doorbell rang. He sighed and went to answer it. Standing there was Francis.

"Good evening. I'm here to pick up Feliciano."

_There must be some kind of love triangle going on here. _Thought Rome. He cleared his throat. "Sorry but you just missed him. Ludwig picked him up already."

Francis smiled and laughed. "I mustn't have gotten the memo. So sorry to have bothered you." Rome nodded and closed the door. Francis stood there for a few seconds. Slowly his anger started to bubble up inside him until he felt like punching someone. Specifically Ludwig.

"I'm going to freaking kill you." He muttered darkly as he walked to his car. He was pissed. Feliciano was his. He had gone after him for years and he was not going to let some stupid outsider claim what was rightfully his.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **…Oh France, Germany already claimed Italy. Didn't you read the beginning of this? REVIEW! PLEASE! EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS GETS A VERTUAL COOKIE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Shinigami-cat: **I ran out of virtual cookies… TT_TT… I OWN NOTHING!

**~~~~~ At the prom~~~~~**

Once Alfred had parked the minivan everyone piled out and went off with their dates (Alfred with Arthur, Ludwig with Italy and Gilbert with Matthew). Feli latched himself onto Ludwig's arm and smiled at him. "I'm so happy you asked me to the prom Ludwig."

A light blush dusted Ludwig's face. "I'm glad I asked you too." Feli giggled a little and nuzzled Ludwig's arm. He reminded Ludwig of a cat. "It's cold out here. Let's go inside." Feli nodded and they walked inside. Immediately they were bombarded by loud techno music.

"Ve, it's really loud." Commented Feliciano. Ludwig just nodded.

"You want a drink?" He asked. "It's probably best to get one before someone spikes the punch." Feli nodded and followed Ludwig to the refreshments (why does it feel weird to write that?). On the way they happened to bump into Antonio and Lovino. Needless to say as soon as Feli say his brother he glomped him.

"Lovi." He said. "How are you? Are you having a good time?"

Once Lovino had pried his brother off him he answered him. "I'm fine. The tomato bastard isn't that bad."

"You mean it Lovi?" Asked Antonio. He was so happy that Lovino thought he was a nice guy.

"But you're still dumb as a brick." Snapped Lovino. Oh, well at least Lovino thought he was okay right? "So I see your still with the potato bastard?"

Feliciano nodded. "Of course I am. Do you want to get something to drink with us?" Lovino shook his head. He was pretty sure that the punch was already spiked and he didn't want a repeat of what happened last time.

"No I just want to hang around for a bit. Maybe dance."

"Dance? Why didn't you say so Lovi?" Said Antonio as he pulled Lovino into the crowd of people. While Lovino was yelling at him.

"NOT NOW STUPID! LATER DAMN IT!" Feliciano waved fair well to his brother before turning his attention back to Ludwig.

"Let's get those drinks." Soon Feliciano had pretty much drowned the punch bowel and let's just say he really needed to use the bathroom. He kind of felt like a mouse that had an elephant inside it. So he left Ludwig to well use the bathroom. After he was done he walked back to the hall but he couldn't help to overhear a conversation on the way.

"Are you serious Iggy?"

"Do you think I would have said that if I wasn't? And stop calling me Iggy!"

"Right, anyway back to the point. Are you sure that he would do that?"

Arthur laughed darkly. "Have you seen how Francis has been drooling over him for the past couple of years?"

"But there's no way he would have jumped him right after the prom, right?"

"Alfred. This is Francis we're talking about. I'm just glad he came with Ludwig."

The mention of Ludwig's name made Feliciano jump. They were talking about him and Francis? Would Francis have really jumped him if he had gone with him? He took a few deep breaths and tried to shake off the unsettling feeling that had formed in the pit of his stomach.

**~~~~~Back at the prom~~~~~**

Francis had finally arrived and boy he was pissed. There was nothing he would rather do at that moment than rip Ludwig to shreds. Unfortunately he couldn't see Ludwig so he took his anger out on the next best thing. Antonio. He marched right over to Antonio (who was happily talking with Lovino) and turned him around.

"When did you get here Francis?" Asked Antonio in a care free sought of way.

Francis just rolled his eyes. "What the hell Antonio?" He growled. "I payed you to take Lovino out so I could get with his brother. Not so that Gilbert's little brother could get with him."

Antonio immediately turned Lovino. He was looking at the ground. His fists were clenched. "Lovi… I didn't-"

"Shut up." Said Lovino, before turning around to leave. Antonio ran after him calling his name, but he didn't stop.

Francis just stood there and huffed. He quickly scanned the crowed before seeing the object of his rage. Ludwig. His hands balled into fists as he quickly moved over to the blond. Suddenly Gilbert jumped in front of Francis. "Francis how are you? What's up? Have you met Matthew?" Gilbert asked frantically.

Francis rolled his eyes and pushed Gilbert out of the way. "Oi Ludwig!" He said. Ludwig turned to face Francis and was immediately punched in the face. Ludwig fell to the ground with a crash (surprisingly Francis was quite strong), blood gushed out of his nose. "Get up." Snarled Francis. "Go on. Get up."

Francis was suddenly turned around and a fist made contact with his face. An ear splitting crunch could be heard. When Francis could see straight again, he saw that his attacker was none other than Feliciano. "What the hell Feliciano?" He growled.

"THAT WAS FOR MAKING MY BOYFRIEND BLEED!" He shrieked before punching him in the face again. "THAT WAS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER!" He grabbed Francis's shoulders and delivered one very powerful kick to his vital regions (remember everyone he plays soccer). "And that." He whispered. "Was from me." Francis fell to the ground gasping for air. Feliciano stepped over him and went over to Ludwig. "Are you alright Ludwig?" He asked as he helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine Feli." He said while trying to stem the flow of blood (he looked like a yaoi fan girl that just saw the most hard core yaoi ever. That's how much blood there was). Feliciano frowned.

"But you're bleeding. Let's go to the bathroom and fix you up." Feliciano said as he dragged Ludwig past Francis (who was still on the floor). When they were gone, Gilbert sighed and dragged Francis over to the wall and left him there.

"Why did you have to do a stupid thing like that?" He asked.

"I plead insanity." Grumbled Francis. Gilbert shrugged.

"Later Francis."

"What you're not going to stay with me?"

Gilbert smirked. "I can't because unlike you I have a date." He left Francis to be with Matthew. Francis sighed and hit his head against the wall. It was official. He hated proms.

**~~~~~Outside~~~~~**

"Wait Lovi!" Cried Antonio. "Please let me explain!" He grabbed Lovino's hand but Lovino pulled back. His back was still facing Antonio.

"Fine then." He said. "Explain to me why. Why you would take money to date me from the person I hate most in the world. Why would you pretend to like me. Why you would pretend that you cared about me."

"Yes Francis did pay me but I never cared about the money." Said Antonio. "I care about you." Lovino said nothing. He continued to look anywhere but Antonio. "Pleas Lovi." Said Antonio as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Please look at me."

"I can't." Whispered Lovino.

"Why?"

"Because I hate you." He deadpanned.

Antonio froze. What was with Lovino? He should have yelled and screamed and swore but he didn't. He simply said that he hated him, with no emotion at all. Lovino began to walk away but this time Antonio didn't follow him. He simply watched as Lovino walked away into the night. When Lovino was out of sight Antonio fell to the ground. He could feel his heart being ripped out of his chest. Tears began to fall down his face. "I'm so sorry Lovi." He sobbed. "I'm so sorry. _Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento _Lovi."

**~~~~~One week later at the Vargas house~~~~~**

Feliciano was in the kitchen making pasta while Lovino was sitting outside. "Ve… things didn't really go according to plan hu?"

Ludwig nodded. "Things could have gone better."

As Feliciano stirred the pasta he sighed. "How is Francis by the way? I heard he's still walking funny."

Ludwig smiled. "Well you do have strong legs." Feliciano giggled and kissed Ludwig, causing him to blush. Rome casually walked into the kitchen and frowned.

"What are you two still doing inside?" He asked.

"We're making pasta." Said Feliciano happily.

Rome shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Ve?" Said Feli with wide puppy dog eyes. "But grandpa." Rome chuckled and ruffled Feli's hair.

"I'll finish making this. You two go to the park or something. Today is too beautiful to waste inside."

Feliciano smiled and dragged Ludwig out of the house. "Just save us some pasta okay?" Rome nodded and started to make the pasta sauce.

Feliciano slammed the front door open smashing it into Antonio's face. "Ouch." Groaned Antonio as he rubbed his forehead.

"Antonio? What are you doing here?" Asked Feli.

Antonio smiled weakly. "I've come to beg for Lovino's forgiveness."

"Oh, okay he's out the back go right in." Said Feliciano as he pulled Ludwig out of the house.

Antonio gulped, picked up the bag that he brought along with him, took a deep breath and walked inside. He slipped past Rome (who was still in the kitchen) and walked out into the backyard. Lovino was sitting under a tree with his arms wrapped around his legs and he was resting his face on his knees so Antonio couldn't see his face. The sight made his heart hurt. He cautiously walked up to Lovino. When he was a meter away he stopped. "I'm so sorry Lovino."

Lovino turned his back to Antonio. "What do you want?" He asked deadpan. The tone of Lovino's voice made Antonio flinch.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"If you don't want to talk then at least let me apologise."

"Do what you want." Lovino said. He still refused to look at Antonio. Antonio could feel his chest tighten.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It started off as a favour for Gilbert. Not Francis. Francis just insisted to pay for it. So I perused you, talked to you and tried to get to know you. Anything to get to know you. But then I made a huge mistake. I fell in love with you." Suddenly Antonio's legs gave out from underneath him and he fell to the ground. "Ever since that party I've been wanted you to know how much you mean to me." Tears started swell in his eyes. "I know you hate me so much but I still love you. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Just please, please look at me."

While Lovino still had his back turned to Antonio he said, "If that's all you can leave."

Antonio's heart just got ripped out of his chest again. "Here." He said. He put a large brown paper bag next to Lovino. "That's all the money Francis gave me to go out with you. Minus the 600 I used to bribe the marching band." Lovino didn't flinch. Antonio felt so empty. He slowly got to his feet. "I'll never bother you again Lovino."

As soon as Antonio turned to walk away he heard a shout. "Oi bastard!" Called Lovino. "After you follow me around like some stray cat, annoy the hell out of me and embarrass yourself in front of the whole school for me, do you really think you can just walk away?"

Antonio turned around to see Lovino; his face was bright red, tears were threatening to pour out of his eyes and his eyes were full of emotion. Antonio beamed and embraced Lovino in a hug. "Does this mean you forgive me Lovi?"

Lovino huffed. "I'll forgive you this time, but if you fuck up again I'll fucking kill you."

Antonio laughed. "_Ti amo _Lovi. _Ti amo._"

"_Ti amo._ Tomato bastard."

**The End**

**Shinigami-cat: **Thank you all for reading. I'm extremely happy with all the reviews I got. I probably would have given up writing this if it wasn't for you guys.

Asta~la~pasta!

Shinigami-cat out =3


End file.
